Binding Hearts
by Rayne Goldenhart
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha with Kikyo for the last time. She leaves with Sesshomaru under the pretense of looking out for Rin. Will love bloom between them or will Kagome get hurt again? Could Sesshomaru have an ulterior motive? ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE.
1. Heartbreak Again

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or any one from the show Inuyasha. If I did I would lock Sesshomaru in my closet and molest him on a daily basis. P.S.: Kikyo lovers prepare for a Kikyo bashing. XD**

**Sesshomaru: you would do no such thing to this sexy Sesshomaru.**

**Me: oh really? You think I wouldn't?**

**Kagome: Hey! I thought I was gonna be with Fluffy?**

**Me: You are! Shit! Don't get your granny panties in a twist!**

**Kagome: I DO ****NOT ****WEAR GRANNY PANTIES!**

**Me: *raises an eyebrow* well I'm gonna write that you do. Do you really think that Sesshy likes granny panties?**

**Sesshomaru: Woman! *glares* Keep this Sesshomaru out of this pointless dispute!**

**Kagome: b-but Fluffy you are a part of it. SHE *points at me* brought you into it.**

**Me: *rolls eyes at Kagome* your whining is really getting annoying. I should make you be with Naraku instead of the sex god Sesshy. *smirks evilly and starts plotting in my head, laughing maniacally* **

**Kagome: *looks terrified* **

**Sesshomaru: apparently Rayne has gone a lil insane. Just read the story already *glares* NOW!**

**~~B/H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome stumbled to Goshinboku, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it, he had done it again…How many times was he gonna break her heart? She knew she should've seen this coming, it's only happened about 50 times, but each time felt like the first. She just couldn't believe what was happening…this was the absolute first time she had ever been truly disgusted with someone. How could Inuyasha seriously just fuck that damn clay pot? She wasn't even alive…not really anyway…guess he's into necrophilia.

**(A/N: sorry I just had to put that in there…XD I couldn't resist!)**

"I must be so stupid to think time and time again that he loved me…I don't even think he's capable of loving. Suddenly Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the heartless one." She chuckled humorlessly to herself. "Why couldn't I fall for Sesshomaru? He is way hotter than Inuyasha…albeit he is a lil blood crazy; he is still damn fine for an old Taiyoukai." Kagome sighed and wipe the still damp tears from her face and folded her knees to her chest and proceeded to daydream about some of the happier times she spent with Inutrasha**. (A/N: hahahaha so meant to do that btw…)** Kagome was so oblivious to her surroundings; she didn't even notice a jewel shard coming quickly towards her.

**~~B/H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sesshomaru had been intent on addressing Inuyasha about some rumors that he had heard throughout his lands, but when he caught scent of the female miko that travelled with him, he froze. Sesshomaru couldn't understand it, but being in her presence disturbed him. He felt differently than he had before and he couldn't figure out why; which proceeded to infuriate him.

"Damn, it's the half-breed's wench. Why can't that idiot at least keep her under control? **(A/N: oh yea Sesshomaru you wish you could control her and make her do whatever you want.**

**Sess: why this Sesshomaru has no idea what your talking about…*is holding a leather collar attached to a leash***

**Me: really? *raises eyebrow* no idea huh? Then what is this? *steals the leash and collar***

**Sess: *looks cool and composed* none of your business wench!**

**Me: b-but Sesshy~ *starts to cry* I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!**

**Sess: *unsure of what to do, and ends up edging away slowing as I cry* well…just continue reading the stor-! *is suddenly tackled and disappears from view*)**

Hn…" Sesshomaru follows Kagome's scent to Goshinboku, and hears Kagome talking about him.

"Why couldn't I fall for Sesshomaru? He is way hotter than Inuyasha…albeit his is a lil blood crazy; he is still damn fine for an old Taiyoukai."

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least; he knew that women lusted after him; that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that the miko who was extremely inexperienced in the sacred arts actually knew what a Taiyoukai was. (**A/N: of course that's what he notices…the damn dog doesn't seem to understand emotions…he will be taught! *laughs evilly*)**

"It appears that the little Miko isn't as out of touch as this Sesshomaru first thought. She could be of use to me; Rin does need to be taught_ womanly things If I can get the miko to agree to help Rin, I can figure out why her presence infuriates me, and if I can't figure it out I can always kill her. Yea that's a good plan.' _Sesshomaru nodded to himself, proud of his smart thinking. He was about to approach her when he sensed the presence of a demon quickly going towards the young miko. Of course at this point Kagome was still in a daze and completely oblivious to her surroundings. things." He cringed inwardly as he spoke this. Sesshomaru didn't want to admit that his ward was getting older. He also didn't want to admit that he needed the miko.

**~~B/H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The demon was moving so fast it was just a blur, and knocked Kagome away from the god tree; effectively knocking the wind out of her. Sesshomaru was still hiding in the darkness the trees provided watching everything unfold with little interest, until he heard a very authentic sounding growl coming from the little miko as she rose to her feet.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? ALL I WANTED WAS SOME TIME TO MYSELF, IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?" Kagome screeched at the demon, which from the markings she realized was a lizard demon. "OH AND YOU HAVE A JEWEL SHARD? REALLY?" Kagome sighed and glared at the lizard willing its death with her gaze, reached down into her boot pulling out a dagger. She sent some of her purifying energy into the small blade and sent it flying speedily towards the demon. The blade embedded itself directly into the forehead of the demon where the jewel shard was located, killing it as soon as the blade struck. Kagome sighed heavily as she approached the carcass of the lizard and cut out the jewel shard, quickly purifying it.

Sesshomaru watched the scene with avid interest. He certainly wasn't expecting the young miko to quickly and effectively take out the demon. He still thought her to be the bumbling loud mouthed girl that was annoyingly sticking close to the half-breed and irritated him; but as he took a closer look at her he noticed so differences in her appearance and how she carried her self. Gone was that indecent outfit that she constantly wore, that was replaced with some tight fitting clothes that he did not know the name of. Her top part was garbed in a light blue formfitting cloth that showed how much she had developed which Sesshomaru noticed with disgust. Her legs we covered in a black material that Sesshomaru had never seen before, and on her feet were thick heavy boots. He also noticed that her hair was longer, dark, shiny and had a bluish tint to it. Her eyes were a bright cerulean but which was odd considering almost human he had seen had very dark brown eyes, like Rin did. Her lips were full, plump, and luscious. To him she actually looked decent. She had a strength about her, her aura exuded confidence and calm.

'_Kami, I must be losing my mind' _He thought to himself.

'**Oh how the mighty Lord Sesshomaru had fallen!'**

'_What do you think you are talking about? I have not fallen anywhere.'_

'**Taking notice in a Miko? Tsk tsk tsk I am thoroughly disappointed. What would your father say?'**

'_Do not speak of him! He is the one that bedded with a human wench! That is how Inuyasha came to be!' _Sesshomaru flinched inwardly at the thought of bedding a human, and shuddered noticeably.

'**As you wish ****Lord**** Sesshomaru' **Silence.

Sesshomaru sighed and went back to inspecting the unsuspecting miko, or so he thought. When he had finally focused his attention back to the clearing, he noticed Kagome staring at him, still holding the dagger in her limp hand. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked simply

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. See that little box at the bottom? Click and review please? They make me happier than cookies do…now I want a cookie. Love y'all. I will update soon! 3 Rayne!**


	2. Flushed

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Sesshomaru and the others…I don't. Sadly they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is gonna be a lil shorter than the last. But I will make it up to you guys, I promise.**

**Me: *giggles* I had a dream about you Fluffy!~**

**Sesshomaru: *growls* What did this Sesshomaru say about calling me that in public?**

**Me: * looks sad* To not to…*starts to tear up* I'm sorry**

**Sesshomaru: *frowns a lil* Stop crying.**

**Me: I c-can't *is full on crying now* I-I'm so-rry**

**Sesshomaru: *is really unsure of what to do and turns to the audience* You will read the now chapter now! *grimaces noticeably as I cry in the background***

**~~B/H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Previously:_

_Sesshomaru sighed and went back to inspecting the unsuspecting miko, or so he thought. When he had finally focused his attention back to the clearing, he noticed Kagome staring at him, still holding the dagger in her limp hand. He narrowed his eyes at her._

"_What do you want Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked simply_

**~~B/H~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kagome kept her gaze on Sesshomaru trying not to blush. She didn't want it to be known that she had a crush on him, she knew what he would do if he knew.

_'Oh Kami he looks so good standing there. He looks like a god, with his golden eyes and silver hair; he is every woman's dream.'_ Kagome bit her lip trying to keep her cool, as she watched him narrow his eyes at her.

"Miko. Why are you not with the half- breed?" Sesshomaru asked completely ignoring her question, he honestly want to know, he did not know why he wanted to know; he just did. He watched her continue to bit her lip as if she was considering what she should say. His gaze shifted to her hand which was now clenched tightly around the dagger.

Kagome followed his gaze to her hand and quickly sheathed the dagger back into her boot. She quickly forced a small smile to grace her face.

"So what do you need Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked tilting her head to the side a little, trying to appear indifferent. "Coming to try and kill Inuyasha? Again?" She smirked as his eyes narrowed even more. She moved to a nearby tree and proceeded to climb it waiting for his response, making it seem like she didn't care when inside she was hoping he was there to see her. Sesshomaru slowly walked into the clearing and up to the tree she occupied; looking up at her, he raised one delicate eyebrow and gracefully jumped up on to a branch opposite to her. He glared at her and scoffed.

"This Sesshomaru doe not need to explain himself you miko." Sesshomaru ground out. Kagome could only smirk as she irritated him, she may like him but she also loved frustrating him. Inside Sesshomaru he was mildly amused by the miko even though she loved to irritate him, on the outside he was as emotionless as ever.

"Ooh struck a nerve have I? I'm soooooo sorry." Kagome grinned and winked at him before flipping of the branch and picking up her forgotten bag as she looked up at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. _'Kami he looks so hot standing up there'_ Kagome shook her head softly and smirked up at him. "Planning on staying up there forever Fluffy-sama?" She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed until they were tiny slits on his face which made him look very comical.

"Girl," Sesshomaru growled, his self control hanging on by a thread. "Do not use such a name for this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru eyed the girl with barely suppressed fury before jumping down to stand before her.

"But you're so fluffy." Kagome smiled sweetly and reached out to touch Sesshomaru's Momoko. **(A/n: whatever that thing is called. The really fluffy thing everyone thinks is a tail.)** Sesshomaru growled, glaring at Kagome and quickly grabbed the hand that was approaching him.

"Miko, tell this Sesshomaru why you were crying." He demanded, he felt her stiffen and sadness filled her scent. The miko sighed and started to back away from him, but was stopped by his grip on her wrist. She clenched her jaw in frustration but halted, sagging in defeat. She turned her head to the side looking down at the ground as Sesshomaru just stared at her expectantly.

"I-I caught Inuyasha with….Kikyo again." She whispered sadly, as tears began to burn her eyes as they made their way forward before she could stop them. She closed her eyes as they fell down her cheeks. "I must be so stupid to still care about him after all the times he's hurt me." She was so embarrassed, she couldn't even look him in the eyes. She didn't want to see the disgust on his face.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that you have a big heart, and are too caring for your own good." Sesshomaru whispered as he moved Kagome's hair from her face. She looked at him in shock and blushed crimson as Sesshomaru smirked and then quickly moved away. Sesshomaru stared at her with interest as her face got redder and redder. He was sure she would likely pass out from all the blood rushing to her head. Sesshomaru was amused when she finally collapsed and caught her before she hit the ground.

**Ok that's it for this chappie. Please click on the box at the bottom and review. I will love you forever if you do, and for those who don't I will hunt you down and steal all your cookies.**

**Rayne~**


	3. Excuse me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshy or anyone from Inuyasha. I have been begging for ownership but my request has been denied. **

**Me: *sigh* I am getting very irritated with people.**

**Sesshomaru: Why is that? **

**Me: People have been reading this story but not reviewing. I've only gotten 2 reviews….I feel sad. *pouts***

**Sesshomaru: Well maybe if you wrote better people would review.**

**Me: *gasps* You're so mean to me Fluffy! *runs away crying***

**Sesshomaru: *growls* WHAT DID THIS SESSHMARU SAY ABOUT CALLING HIM FLUFFY? *runs after me***

**Kagome: Well since they are being immature, I guess I will introduce the story. Please enjoy this installment of Binding Hearts! **

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha strutted back to the campsite looking smug because he had just had some very adult type fun with Kikyo. He didn't even bother going to a hot spring because no one would be able to know what happened, except maybe Shippo but he was just a kit. Inuyasha looked around the camp and noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

_'Keh, stupid wench probably got lost again.'_ He scoffed and jumped up into his favorite tree, if only he knew where she actually was.

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru held Kagome against him waiting for her to finally wake up. While he was waiting, his curiosity got the better of him and he started rifling through Kagome's bag. He found some more of her strange clothing, along with some small lacy, silk cloth which he suspected to be undergarments. Underneath said undergarments was a book with a soft cover, he flipped it open and saw some very small feminine handwriting. His curiosity getting the better of him again, he began to read.

_'I can't believe this. I caught Inuyasha with Kikyo again, I confronted him and all he said was that he was sorry. I really shouldn't care anymore but I can't help it, my feelings are still there but it's starting to feel less like love… I feel so confused. Anyway I came up with a poem to describe my feelings for Inuyasha.'_

'_**Someday you'll want me**_

_**Someday you'll care**_

_**Someday you'll treasure all the moments we've shared**_

_**Then you'll realize that I'm not there**_

_**My heart will have left you**_

_**My love will have died**_

_**Then you'll realize the tears I've cried**_

_**Someday you'll want me**_

_**Someday you'll care**_

_**Someday you'll love me but I won't be there.'**_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he read the miko's journal as he finished he was confused as to why the miko stayed with the half-breed instead of just going off on her own. Sesshomaru shook his head to rid himself of thoughts that don't concern him. He put the journal down and resumed rummaging through the miko's bag. He then found a small square package made of some shiny material. He sniffed the strange object and studied it, perplexed when it didn't seem familiar. He felt the miko stir against him and looked down at her as her eyes slowly opened.

Kagome cuddled against the warmth as she began to wake up and opened her eyes. When her eyes finally opened and focused, she saw a pair of cold golden eyes staring back at her. Kagome froze then blushed when her gaze fell to the small square in Sesshomaru's hand. _'Oh Kami! Of all things for him to find it just had to be THAT!'_ Kagome groaned inwardly and braced herself to address him.

"Um…Sesshomaru-sama? Why do you have that and can I please have it back?" Kagome managed to squeak out while resembling a tomato.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. _'What could possibly be so embarrassing that she is blushing while asking for this strange object?'_

**'She recognizes her attraction towards us.'**

_ 'Oh Kami not you again.'_

**'Yes it's me! You can't keep me away!'**

_'Oh yes I can.'_

Sesshomaru forced his beast back into its cage and turned his attention back to the blushing miko on his lap.

"Miko, you will tell this Sesshomaru what this object is and why it is that you wish to have it back so badly." Sesshomaru kept his gaze on Kagome as her blush intensified and she groaned. She began to fidget under his unwavering stare and refused to look him in the eye, which was frustrating him so he growled at her.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when he growled at her and she quickly looked up at him only to look right back down again a second later. "It's a…condom." Kagome ground out, horrified that she was in this situation. She hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't demand her to elaborate. However, she wasn't that lucky.

"A condom?" Sesshomaru let the word roll over his tongue. He didn't recognize the word but obviously it was something embarrassing since the miko hadn't stopped blushing since she woke up. "Girl, explain to this Sesshomaru what this 'condom' is used for." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome squeak and over her face with her hands. He still didn't understand why she was getting so upset and he was getting impatient waiting for her to explain. "Miko you will explain to this Sesshomaru this instant."

"Crap," Kagome muttered to herself as Sesshomaru arched a brow at her hushed comment. She sighed, and then raised her gaze to Sesshomaru's face. "Ok, a condom is used during mating to prevent pregnancy ok? Are you happy now? You now know how to prevent pregnancy. Congratulations." Kagome responded dryly. She closed her eyes waiting for the expected strike from Sesshomaru for her rudeness, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw him putting the condom in his haori. Kagome was shocked, she certainly didn't expect Sesshomaru to keep the condom, she was curious as to why but she wasn't stupid enough to ask him about it. Kagome liked her head where it was thank you very much. **(A/N: I'm sorry but I find this part funny because can y'all honestly see the great and mighty Sesshomaru pocketing a condom, right after he found out the use of it? That would be damn funny!)**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha was starting to get irritated. Kagome still wasn't back and they needed to get going, he started growling to himself before grudgingly getting up and going to go find her. Sango and Miroku just shook their heads as they watched Inuyasha run off again, they couldn't believe how stupid he really was. They tried to distract Shippo but they weren't having much luck, he looked up at them and said.

"He's going to see Kinkyhoe again isn't he?" Shippo asked innocently.

Miroku and Sango could only gape at him. Just wait until Kagome finds out what her child had just said, they were worried but they couldn't help but wonder.

Where the hell did he learn that?

* * *

"Now that this Sesshomaru has your attention miko, this Sesshomaru is in need of your services." Sesshomaru stated as he stared at Kagome with an expressionless face. Sesshomaru stated as he stared at Kagome with an expressionless face. The miko was staring at him like he grew an extra head, then her expression turned to one of horror as all the color drained from her face before flushing back to crimson.

"Excuse me? You want me to..." Kagome couldn't even complete the sentence. When Sesshomaru said he needed her services she had become confused then her mind cleared and horror took its place. She didn't want to sleep with him! Well at least not until they get to know each other better. No she didn't want to sleep with him at all. She mentally shook the thoughts away and flushed at full force. **(A/N: lol She totally wants to sleep with him and I bet you anything he wants to as well. But they won't sleep together, because Fluffy is mine. *hears a growl but ignores it* Kagome just gets to borrow him. ** ***turns to Fluffy* oh knock it off alrea-AH! *is dragged from view*) **

Sesshomaru stared at her. "To come to this Sesshomaru's castle and look after his ward." He didn't see why she looked so upset; it wasn't like he was asking her to kill herself. He watched the miko's face as relief flooded it. He became confused but didn't comment about it.

Kagome mentally sighed with relief. _'Thank kami, I got really scared for a second. I'm so glad he just wants me to take care of Rin, it means I can get away from Inuyasha for a while.'_ She looked back up at Sesshomaru to see him looking at her expectantly. She smiled softly and tilted her head a little.

"I accept Lord Sesshomaru; I would love to look after Rin. I just have one favor to ask; can I bring my son along?"

Sesshomaru was surprised, he didn't know she was mated he couldn't smell another scent on hers. He was very confused now, how could she have a kid? "Your son?" He paused and contemplated it. "That is acceptable." Secretly, he was just curious he wanted to meet this son of hers.

Kagome smiled at him and stood up brushing off her pants before picking up her bag. She waited patiently as Sesshomaru gracefully stood up and began walking towards Kagome's campsite. Kagome started following him but froze when she heard an angry yell come from in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome peeked around him and saw a fuming Inuyasha glaring at them.

_'Shit!'

* * *

_

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please please review! I need y'all to review, otherwise I won't update. Y'all read the story but you won't review and it upsets me. I love you all. Later~ **

**Rayne**


	4. Whore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else from the show Inuyasha…No matter how much I wish it. *pouts***

**Me: I want to thank the few that reviewed. Y'all are in my hearts.**

**Sesshomaru: You are strange**

**Me: *ignores Sesshomaru* Hey Kagome, what do you think of the story so far?**

**Kagome: I think it's hilarious. *look at me and Sesshy* are you mad at him?**

**Me: *ignores the question* Anyway, have you seen Inuyasha? I need to give him his daily hug. *hears a growl but ignores it and smiles at Kagome***

**Sesshomaru: Woman…do not ignore this Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome: Let me see. Inuyasha, sit! *hears the telltale thud* found him**

**Me: INU! *runs over and helps him up before hugging him and rubbing his ears***

**Inuyasha: Hi Rayne. *hugs back and twitches his ears when they are rubbed* **

**Sesshomaru: Hanyou release the girl this instant *growls eyes turning red***

**Me: hey! Don't order people around its not nice. *turns away from Sesshy and clings to Inuyasha***

**Inuyasha: *looks back and forth between me and Sesshomaru* umm….Rayne? Maybe you should go to him.**

**Me: Hell no!**

**Kagome: *ignores the fighting and turns to the crowd* Well enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with anger and sadness, she sighed and stepped from behind Sesshomaru."Can we help you Inuyasha? We've got somewhere we need to be so if you would excuse us." She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Shall we go?" Sesshomaru nodded and continued walking.

"That's all you have to say wench? You're just going to go off with Lord Ice Ass? Wench you're not going anywhere, you are mine!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the arm and harshly and pulled her towards him. He was holding her so tightly that his claws were digging into her delicate skin. Kagome whimpered when his claws pierced her skin, and Sesshomaru growled.

"Half-breed you will release the miko, this Sesshomaru is in need of her services." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he made poison drip from his claw ready to behead Inuyasha.

"Her services? What? Is she going to be you human whore or something?" Inuyasha all but growled out.

Kagome gasped in shock when she heard what Inuyasha said, is that all he thought she was good for? Shock was quickly replaced by anger as purifying energy began radiating from her entire body; making Inuyasha release her as his hands burned. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull when he heard the angry growl coming from the young priestess.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome seethed, her voice was soft and furious rather than loud and angry. She turned to the hanyou and looked at him with such disappointment. "Is that all I am to you Inuyasha? Your little human whore?" Kagome's purifying energy was getting stronger and stronger causing Sesshomaru to jump in a tree and watch everything from above.

"No...Kagome that's not what I-," Kagome growled and Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence.

"I don't care what you meant Inuyasha it's what you said. Sit!" THUD. "How dare you? Sit!" THUD. "You idiot puppy! Sit!" THUD. Inuyasha growled from his hole and glared up at Kagome. "Don't you glare at me you overgrown puppy! Why don't you go find Kikyo? She is around isn't she? I mean I saw you guys together, so go find your clay whore!" Kagome turned on her heel and approached Sesshomaru. "Are you ready to leave Sesshomaru-sama?" Sesshomaru nodded at her and jumped down from the tree he was occupying. She jumped a little when he appeared in front of her so fast. He quickly turned and started once again walking to the camp.

"Come Miko."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru."

They traveled in comfortable silence as they made their way through the forest to Kagome's camp. The silence was unbearable for Kagome, she wanted to strike up a conversation but she didn't was to irritate him to the point where he beheaded her. "Um…Sesshomaru?" She didn't receive a verbal reply but Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to her so she took that as a sign to continue. "Where is Jaken and Rin-chan? Are they at your castle?" She tilted her head a little as she waited for his response. Sesshomaru only nodded before looking forward again. Kagome groaned inwardly. _'Kami it's like talking to a freakin wall, he needs to learn how to relax.'_ She turned to Sesshomaru again and was distracted by his silvery hair, she had this overwhelming urge to touch it but she wasn't sure if she should. Kagome quickly turned back to the direction of the camp; she quickly got bored again and pulled the dagger out of her boot. She began to twirl it absentmindedly between her fingers while staring off into space.

Sesshomaru watched her out of the corner of his eye as she twirled the small blade; she appeared to be in a daze. He watched as she walked straight towards a tree. _'Hn, I wonder if she plans on averting the tree or continuing walking straight towards it.' _Sesshomaru soon got his answer as Kagome walked straight into the tree and fell backwards on her butt.

Kagome cursed loudly when she walked into the tree, she knew she should have been paying attention but she had gotten so bored that she spaced out. She turned towards Sesshomaru ready to yell at him for not warning her when she saw the momentary surprise on his face. Kagome suppressed the urge to laugh as she slowly got off the ground and cleared her throat to get Sesshomaru's attention, she inwardly grinned as he quickly rid all expression from his face.

"Miko you should really pay attention to what you are doing, or do you like walking into trees?" Sesshomaru asked smirking as she flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah Sesshomaru I just _love_ walking into trees. Didn't you hear? It's the latest trend." Kagome retorted sarcastically. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her wondering about her sanity, before turning and heading for her camp once again. Kagome rolled her eyes and follow him, it only took them minutes to reach the camp, and Kagome was then attacked by a furry ginger ball.

"Mama! You're back, did you bring me more candy and crayons, and paper and-!" Shippo was cut off as Kagome laughed and hugged him close.

"Yes Shippo I brought you everything you asked for and you can share it with Rin-chan when we get to the castle." That got Shippo, Sango and Miroku's attention; they all looked at her with surprise. She braced herself for the bombarding questions and was surprised when none came, she looked at them and saw them staring at Sesshomaru like he was a newly discovered piece of candy. "Um…guys? Are you ok?" Kagome grinned as their attention was quickly placed back on her.

"Sorry Kagome, we're just a little shocked that you would want to go with Sesshomaru, not that there is anything wrong with you Lord Sesshomaru." Sango replied. Sango shifted her gaze to the monk sitting next to her. "Miroku if you wish to ever reproduce you will keep that hand of yours to yourself." Miroku smiled guiltily and pulled his hand back before turning to Kagome.

"What will you tell Inuyasha Kagome-sama?" Miroku certainly didn't want to deal with an enraged hanyou but for Kagome he would. She was like a younger sister to him, and he hated how Inuyasha always seemed to hurt her.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha already knows and he wasn't too happy about it. I already know he is going to show up in the Western Lands and try to steal back his _'little human whore'_. So this should be very interesting. Anyway, come on Shippo it's time to go." She scooped up the kit and pulled some medical supplies and some food out of her bag and handed them to Sango, before walking over to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, this is my son Shippo."

**Ok that's it for this chappie. Please review. It makes me happy and think about cookies.**

**Rayne 3**


	5. The Western Lands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Me: Thanks all of ya'll that have reviewed. You guys are awesome!**

**Sesshomaru: *is sitting in the corner, pissed off* **

**Kagome: Hey Rayne, why is Sesshomaru in the corner?**

**Me: Because he is in the doghouse. He is going to stay there until I'm not mad at him anymore or he apologizes.**

**Sesshomaru: *snarls* This Sesshomaru never apologizes.**

**Me: Well then your going to stay there for a long time.**

**Sesshomaru: *growl***

**Inuyasha: *laughing in the background***

**Kagome: Ok then continue reading Binding Hearts.**

**

* * *

**

"I'd like you to meet my son, Shippo"

Sesshomaru reached out and picked up Shippo by his tail, lifting him up to his nose and sniffed him.

"Um…Sesshomaru? Why are you sniffing Shippo? Can I please have him back?" Kagome extended her hands to take Shippo but was thwarted when Sesshomaru moved him out of her reach.

"Miko how is this kistune you son?" Sesshomaru held Shippo at eye level and examined him. Green eyes meet gold as the green started to water.

"Ma-mama!" Shippo began to cry.

"Sesshomaru! You put him down right now! Let go of my son or will purify your ass to hell and back again!" Kagome glared at the Daiyoukai and held out her hands for Shippo.

Sesshomaru regarded the young miko before dropping Shippo into her awaiting arms. "Hn." Sesshomaru then turned and started for the Western Lands. "Come Miko." He heard Kagome growl behind him and smirked.

Kagome quickly said her farewells to Miroku and Sango before running after Sesshomaru. When Kagome reached Sesshomaru, he surprised her by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Kagome squeaked and flushed, she hoped Sesshomaru didn't noticed. Sesshomaru did notice but chose not to say anything to spare her the embarrassment. Shippo however, wasn't so gentlemanly, for he chose at that exact moment to point it out.

"Mama, why is your face red? Are you mad? Are you not feeling well?" Shippo was firing out the questions so fast Kagome almost didn't understand what he was saying but she was having trouble with that anyway just from being pressed against Sesshomaru.

"I'm fine sweetie just fine…Would you like a lollipop?" Kagome kept her gaze on Shippo, not wanting to see the disgust in Sesshomaru's eyes. **(Even though it's not there)** When Shippo nodded she reached into her bag and pulled a bundle of lollipops that she had brought from home for him. She gave him one then clung to Sesshomaru as his youkai cloud appeared beneath them lifting them up into the air, heading west.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in Sesshomaru's chest mindful of his armor. _'Oh Kami, we're so high up. Ok Kagome don't look down what ever you do. Don't look down.'_ Of course Kagome ignored herself and looked down before whimpering and clinging to Sesshomaru some more

Sesshomaru smirked when the little miko clung to him, he honestly did not understand her. She could face dozens of demons fearlessly but when it came to heights she shook like a leaf. He pulled her closer to him and sped up the cloud. "Miko we shall arrive in a few minutes." He growled softly to soothe her. _'Why am I trying to calm her? She is not my mate.'_

** 'But you wish she was.'**

_'Oh Kami, can't you just go away?'_

**'I believe I already mentioned that you'll never get rid of me, so deal with it.'**

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and ignored his beast and looked down at the shaking miko in his arm. Her face was red and her eyes were clenched shut, she was clinging to his haori. He smirked and focused his attention to the kistune on her shoulder who had been staring at him the whole time. The kit's eyes widened and averted his gaze, clinging to Kagome.

Kagome nearly screamed when the cloud started its descent, she pressed her self completely against Sesshomaru, seemingly using him as an anchor. When the cloud finally touched to the ground it disappeared and Kagome was basically wrapped around Sesshomaru. Her feet weren't even touching the ground; Shippo quickly jumped down and watch the Daiyoukai that Kagome was clinging to.

Sesshomaru didn't even look down at Kagome he just started walking to the gates of his castle. When he reached them he tapped Kagome on the head trying to get her attention. "Miko we have arrived."

Kagome raised her head from Sesshomaru's chest and realized her was basically carrying her and quickly pulled away from him like she was burned. Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru watched her in amusement. She quickly bowed. "I'm very sorry Sesshomaru-sama, thank you for carrying me." She smiled nervously at him as he just turned to the gates and touched one of his poisonous claws to the metal. Kagome watched in awe as the gates opened and she knelt down picking up Shippo then followed Sesshomaru into the castle.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into the campsite growling and mumbling under his breath. He threw himself down next to the fire and continued mumbling completely ignoring Sango and Miroku. He didn't even notice them giving him looks that could kill him a thousand times over. When he finally looked at them, Sango had hirakotsu out and Miroku was holding his staff menacingly. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he yelped before running back out of the campsite with Sango's hirakotsu chasing after him.

* * *

Kagome was in awe by the beauty of Sesshomaru's home, it was so beautiful. She stood in the foyer looking at everything; Shippo was gently tugging her hair to get her attention. Kagome noticed Sesshomaru still walking and quickly followed him, she didn't want to get lost in this huge place; she'd never find her way back out. Kagome was so busy following Sesshomaru closely that when he stopped she crashed right into him and fell on her butt.

Sesshomaru turned and looked down at her. "Miko, this is going to take forever if you insist on continually falling at this Sesshomaru's feet." He smirked at her and helped her up.

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose." Kagome growled at him. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at her and opened the door next to him gently pushing her inside before following. He walked through his study and sat at his desk as Kagome just stared at him.

"Do you like what you see miko?" Sesshomaru looked directly at her and she blushed furiously and was about to respond when the study door burst open.

SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Please review. They make me happy. Love y'all. Rayne 3**


	6. Rin

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi holds that honor. **

**Me: Thank you everyone that read and reviewed and to those who just read. *****turns to the group* ok ****this is my friend will be  
with us until the end of the story! Say hi to the gang and the audience.**

**Sesshomaruluver1111: hi nice to meet y...OMG!* runs up to Sesshomaru and hugs  
him* Sesshy! Fluffy puffy!"**

**Sesshomaru: *growl***

**Sesshomaruluver1111: *grins and poofs away to my study***

***Jaken runs in covered in makeup and flowers***

**Everyone: o.O**

**Rin: *runs after Jaken* Jaken-sama! Rin is finished making you pretty! **

**Shippo: *tackles Jaken and sits on him***

**Jaken: *knocked out cold***

**Me: Umm…anyway as the children torture the toad please enjoy the story!**

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Kagome turned towards the door of the study and had to stop herself from laughing. Standing in the doorway was Jaken wearing a shockingly pink kimono, geisha makeup and his head was covered with flowers. As hard as she tried she couldn't contain her laughter anymore. Kagome fell to the ground laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, look what that blasted child did to me." Jaken tried his hardest to look mad but it was tough considering how he ridiculous he looked. He looked over at Kagome to see her laughing at him. "Shut up you stupid human whore." Silence. Jaken froze as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"Excuse me?" Kagome picked herself off the ground and stalked over to Jaken; glaring down at him. "_**What did you say?"**_

"You heard what I said you whore!"

Kagome was fuming. "I am not a whore!" Kagome screamed and before Jaken could yell back she moved forward and kicked Jaken into the wall with such force that it cracked. "Take that you ugly little toad." Kagome smirked and turned towards Sesshomaru but before she could open her mouth a little girl ran into the study and attached herself to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You have returned! Rin missed you very much! Doesn't Jaken look pretty? Rin thought he did but Jaken doesn't like it and he yelled at Rin…" Rin paused and looked over at Kagome when she saw her she ran over and clung to Kagome. "Pretty Kagome! You're here to see Rin? Rin is happy to see you!" Kagome tried to absorb everything that Rin said but she was having trouble. Shippo jumped off of Kagome and landed on Rin's head.

"Rin let's go play! Mama needs to talk to Sesshomaru-sama." Shippo jumped off of Rin's head and started leading her out of the study.

"Bye Pretty Kagome! Bye Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin waved ecstatically to both Kagome and Sesshomaru as she was led from the study.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and saw him frowning at her. "What?" She asked defensively, while walking over to his desk.

"Miko, you will refrain from attacking this Sesshomaru's servants!" Sesshomaru really didn't care actually since Jaken deserved what he got, Sesshomaru just wanted to be the one to do it. Abusing Jaken was his stress reliever, and he wasn't just about to lose it. He watched Kagome glare at him as she opened her mouth, Sesshomaru just knew that she was going to argue with him…again.

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru. "He called me a whore! My actions are justifiable!" Kagome couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was upset with her. _'Jaken was the one who came in calling his lord's guest a whore. It's not like it's my fault I'm human, I was born that way. It's not like there is a button in the womb that lets you decide between being a human or a demon.'_ Kagome was giving Sesshomaru such a deathly stare that he should've died a couple of times. Sesshomaru only arched one perfect eyebrow.

"Be that as it may, you should have let this Sesshomaru handle it, since Jaken is this Sesshomaru's retainer." Sesshomaru inwardly smirked when Kagome looked sheepish and blushed; muttering an apology. He nodded his head acknowledging her apology. "Miko would you like to know what your responsibilities are to be?" Kagome nodded. "You will be watching over Rin; looking over her academic studies. Rin is also aging so she need help understanding… _'womanly'_ things, you will also keep her safe. This Sesshomaru has many enemies and would use Rin to get to this Sesshomaru." Kagome nodded her agreements to every responsibility that she had.

"Alright, I understand Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled at him and sat in a chair across from him, resting her elbows on the desk; tilting her head to the side a little. She studied him for a few minutes as he leaned down over the desk to look through some scrolls. She suddenly had the urge to know. "Sesshomaru have you chosen your intended mate? **(A/N: I know that seems desperate but seriously she wants to know.)**

Sesshomaru's head shot up once he heard the question, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. _'Does she want to be my mate? Why is she asking me this?'_ Sesshomaru collected himself and stared at Kagome. "Why do you ask miko?" He smirked at her. "Applying for the position?" Sesshomaru wasn't seriously asking but when Kagome blushed he knew the answer.

Kagome blushed crimson. "No, I was simply curious." Kagome avoided looking him in the eye and quickly stood up. "Umm…I'm going to go find Rin." Kagome picked up her back and started for the door when she reached for the handle a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. She froze and lifted her gaze to the being the hand belonged to.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Miko, this Sesshomaru will show you where your room is. Come." He gently started pulling her out the door and down the hall. Sesshomaru's thoughts were running rampant; he was trying to figure everything out quickly. _'She is a strange Miko. I have never met one that is polite to demons; there has always been a natural hatred.'_ Sesshomaru led her to a door and opened it, gently propelling her inside.

Kagome gasped.

* * *

Inuyasha was grumbling to himself as he wandered through the forest cutting down anything in his path. _'How could that wench go off with the Ice Prince himself? She's going to get it when I go and get her. She's lucky I'm going to give her a few days to cool down before dragging her back; kicking and screaming if I have to.'_

_

* * *

_

**That's it for this time. Next chapter is being worked on now. Oh and before I forget, see that box at the bottom? Click it and review!**

**Rayne 3**


	7. Please let this be real

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Me: So this story is going well so far…I think.**

**Sesshomaru: Hn...You would.**

**Me: And what does that mean Lord Fluffy? You know you're being a real jerk to me lately. Someday I'm just going to leave and you'll wish that you were better to me.**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru doubts that.**

**Me: *shakes head sadly* Kagome can you introduce the chapter please? I need a moment alone. *tries not to cry***

**Kagome: Sure Rayne *hugs* Enjoy this chapter of Binding Hearts *leads Rayne away from a unapologetic Sesshomaru***

**

* * *

**

Kagome gasped. The room was gorgeous; the colors consisted of subtle shades of greens and blues. The bed was huge and the bedspread was dark green. Everything was breathtaking, Kagome wandered around the room examining everything. She turned back to Sesshomaru to see him looking very smug. She blushed and suddenly found her shoes looking very intriguing.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and clear his throat to get Kagome's attention. When her head shot up, he smirked and pointed to a connecting door. "That door connects this room to this Sesshomaru's bedroom." He watched Kagome's face pale when he pointed that little fact out to her.

"That's your room?" Kagome blushed and immediately thoughts of sneaking into his room to see what it's like popped into her mind. Kagome quickly cleared her mind and face and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes forgetting what she was about to say to him.

Sesshomaru only nodded before waltzing out of the room so fast Kagome didn't even notice him leave at first.

"Well damn! I was hoping to have a full conversation with him." Kagome said to herself dryly. Kagome giggled to herself and flopped down onto the gigantic bed. It was so soft; she started to doze right away.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way back to his study, thinking about the blue eyed miko down the hall. He knew she had feelings for him that was painfully obvious considering she was so pure she had trouble hiding what she was feeling. Kagome certainly intrigued him, her mannerisms were definitely strange but they were charming as well. He wasn't going to admit that he was warming up to her, she was human after all. _'Being human certainly hasn't tainted her, she smells cleaner than any other human I've stumbled across.'_

**'Her humanity makes her even more intriguing.' **

_'Here we go again. She may be better than other humans but she is still human and this Sesshomaru will not stoop to my father's level and mate a human.'_

**'You have no idea what you're missing. Our mate is perfect in every way.'**

_'Our mate? This Sesshomaru has no mate!'_

**'Yes we do, and she is right down the hall.'**

_'Just go away!'_

_

* * *

_

_A few hours later_

Rin and Shippo ran t the study to get Kagome so that they could draw. They barged through the door and only saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Where is mama?" Shippo asked nervously, he was afraid Sesshomaru might've gotten mad and melted Kagome with his poison claws. When Sesshomaru looked down at him, he started sweating bullets.

"The miko is in her room…Come." Sesshomaru stood up and walked out of the study with Rin and Shippo following him. He gracefully made his way down the hall and stopped in front of Kagome's door and knocked softly.

There was no response.

Sesshomaru growled and quietly opened the door and looked around the darkened room. Kagome was sleeping in a ball in the middle of the lush bed. Sesshomaru walked over to it and took a minute to study her. Her face was smooth and blemish free, she had a small pert nose and full red luscious lips. Even though he couldn't see them he knew her eyes were so blue that the ocean paled in comparison. He gently placed his hand against her cheek and smiled to himself when she turned her face into it. Sesshomaru gently ran his hand down her cheek to her lips, and traced the outline of her lips with one claw, careful not to hurt her. _'I must be crazy for doing this, why do I actually want to touch her?' _ Sesshomaru shook his head, pulling his hand away from her face to the mattress to brace himself. He then leaned down and gently placed his lips upon hers.

Kagome's eyes snapped open when Sesshomaru's lips came to hers. She tensed immediately when he pulled away, and looked down at her with clouded eyes. She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Did you need something?" Kagome didn't have it in her to look him in the eyes so she kept her eyes on his swords. She started to fidget nervously as he just stared at her. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru focused on the young priestess in front of him. "The children are in the hall waiting for you." He then turned and left the room like nothing had even happened.

Kagome just sat in her bed blushing like crazy; trying to process what had just happened. _'Sesshomaru just kissed me! Oh kami he kissed me! I can't believe it. Please tell me I'm not dreaming.' _Kagome squealed and began giggling madly.

* * *

_Somewhere in a forest_

Kouga froze and shuddered. _'My Kagome senses are tingling.'_

**Ok so I had to bring Kouga in eventually, so to see what happens next you'll have to review and be patient. Later y'all. Rayne 3**


	8. Regret

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. *sigh* although I really wish I did.**

**Me: So do you guys remember Sesshomaruluver1111? Well I found out her name is Dawnelina and she is here to visit again.**

**Dawnelina: Good to see y'all again! You too Rayne! Do you guys think my name is weird because boys tease me all the time about my name.**

**Cast: no it's not weird.**

**Dawnelina: Ok good *smiles***

**Me: ok I did some tests and I have come to the conclusion that sesshomaruluver1111 a.k.a Dawnelina is actually…Kagome's sister.**

**Luver&Kagome: REALLY? *fangirl squeal* I've always wanted a sister. **

**Cast: Really?**

**Sesshomaru: So now there is another annoying wench.**

**Me: *presses a button on a small remote and smirks when Sesshomaru flinches and yelps slightly.***

**Cast: o.O What the hell just happened?**

**Sesshomaru: What did you do to this Sesshomaru?**

**Me: it's called a shock collar, it helps discipline unruly dogs. *smiles sweetly and pets Sesshomaru***

**Sesshomaru: *growls* **

**Cast: *trying not to laugh* **

**Inuyasha: *comes up and hugs me* You are a genius Rayne!**

**Me: Thank Inu! *hugs***

**Sesshomaru: *growl***

**Me: oh stop you overgrown puppy! You've been a jerk to me and you'll be lucky if I ever hug you again! *smiles at Inuyasha* Care to introduce the chapter?**

**Inu: no prob. Please read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_ 'My Kagome senses are tingling'_ Kouga headed for the village where Inuyasha and his group normally stayed, leaving poor Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust literally.

"Kouga!"

They quickly ran after him trying to catch up to him.

* * *

_The Western Lands._

Kagome sighed as she walked through the halls of the castle to the gardens. It had been a few days since Sesshomaru kissed her and she hadn't seen him since. _' I wonder if I inadvertently done something wrong….maybe I should have pretended to still be asleep when he kissed me…maybe he was embarrassed being caught kissing a human.' _Kagome made it to the gardens and sat by the koi pond, gently stroking a flower next to her. " I really wish he wouldn't avoid me, I mean I don't mind that he kissed me. I actually liked it a lot, maybe I should approach him? No that would just anger him…shit! Why does this have to be so hard?" Kagome buried her face in her hands and groaned, she then proceeded to hit her forehead with her hand repeatedly while calling herself stupid. She froze when she felt an approaching demonic presence she knew to be Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had been walking through the halls looking for Jaken when a scent of the miko reached him. He had been avoiding her ever since he had lost control of his impulses just for a second and kissed her. Sesshomaru followed her scent out to the gardens and saw her by the koi pond; he slowly walked towards her and heard her conversation with herself_. "I really wish he wouldn't avoid me, I mean I don't mind that he kissed me. I actually liked it a lot, maybe I should approach him? No that would just anger him…shit! Why does this have to be so hard?"_ He was surprised; he honestly thought that she would furious at him for doing something like that. Sesshomaru quickly replaced his mask of indifference and approached the miko as she was hitting herself and saying she was stupid repeatedly she then froze when he was almost upon her. "Miko"

Kagome sighed and turned to the Daiyoukai. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru? Did you need something?" Poor Kagome couldn't look him in the eye, she was afraid to see the anger and disgust in his eyes. (not really there but ok) She began to play with the flower growing next to her, doing anything to distract her from the fact that the incredibly hot Daiyoukai was just standing there staring at her.

"This Sesshomaru needs to speak to you about what happened when you first arrived." He paused when Kagome stiffened and blushed, he suppressed the urge to smirk. "This Sesshomaru needs to explain his actions. This Sesshomaru should have never kissed you miko, and it will not happen again."

Kagome felt like her heart was going to stop. _'He regrets kissing me? That's just what I need, more disappointment.' _Kagome sighed softly and stood up, bowing slowly to him. "There is nothing to explain Sesshomaru-sama, I knew you didn't mean to kiss me. It does not bother me... now if you will excuse me." Kagome turned, making her way towards Rin and Shippo trying to hold her tears back. _'I'm such an idiot, I should have known better. I don't think I will ever learn_' She reached the children and quickly went behind Rin and scooped her up, tickling her sides.

Sesshomaru watched from where he was standing having not moved since the miko walked away from him. _' She is definitely a strange one, this Sesshomaru heard her say that she liked the kiss and yet when I mentioned it she acted nonchalant.' _

**'Well what did you expect mate to do? Mate has already been hurt by the half-breed and now she is hurt by you. We want mate happy.'**

_'Why can't you just leave me alone? I do not care for the miko's feelings, and once again she is not my mate.'_

**'You're an idiot you icicle.'**

_' Just get back in your cage already.'_

**'_growl_...fine'**

Sesshomaru watched the three beings play for a minute before heading back to his study.

Kagome stood up straight and watched Sesshomaru leave and the tears that threatened to spill over finally did. She fell to her knees and wept silently as Shippo and Rin hugged her close. They stayed that way for a few minutes as Kagome's tears began to slow.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Shippo clung to his adoptive mother's hand and wiped her tears away. "Please don't cry mama." He looked over at Rin seemingly at a lost of what to do.

Rin took matters into her own hands and tapped Kagome's shoulder; when she had her attention she began to pull Kagome up from the ground. "Come on pretty Kagome."

Kagome let the child lead her into the castle and down many of the infinite halls to a secluded area in the castle. They stopped in front of an antique looking door; Kagome looked down at Rin questioningly. Rin just shook her head and opened the door smiling brightly. Kagome gasped in shock as she walked into the room, inside was an indoor hot spring. Kagome squealed and hugged Rin before dragging the two children in the room with her. "Thank you so much Rin-chan! This is just what I need." Kagome rid herself of her clothes and entered the spring, slowly lowering herself into the water. She then turned to the children who were standing there smiling. "Are you guys coming in or not?" She laughed as they quickly shed their clothes and cannonballed into the hotspring.

"Mama? Do you feel better now?" Shippo swam up to Kagome and sat on her lap.

Kagome smiled softly at him. "A little bit yes." She ruffled Shippo's hair and slid further down into the water getting lost in her thoughts. _'I'm so tired of these stupid demons. Why are they all so emotionally challenged?' _Kagome sighed and watched Rin and Shippo play in the water for a few minutes. "Ok guy time to get out."

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in the study and tried to focus on his work but his thoughts kept straying to the blue-eyed miko._'That miko is a pain to this Sesshomaru.'_

**'You know we love her.'**

_'This Sesshomaru loves no one, especially a human miko.'_

**'Then why did you kiss her?'**

_Silence_

**'That's what we thought'**

_'This Sesshomaru hates you.'_

**'But secretly you love us.'**

Sesshomaru growled and was seconds away from beating his head against the desk when his retainer Jaken decided to barge in.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I am so happy that I finally found you."

Sesshoomaru groaned inwardly, he just wanted Jaken to leave. The imps screeching voice was painful on Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. He contemplated not answering him but Sesshomaru knew that Jaken would just keep screeching if he didn't. "What do you want with this Sesshomaru Jaken?"

"Gomen for disturbing you my lord but the Northern Lord is here with his daughter to propose an alliance through the course of mating." Jaken bowed low to Sesshomaru, so low in fact that his beak was touching the ground.

Sesshomaru growled and dismissed Jaken before leaving the study to greet the lord.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting in Kaede's hut grumbling to himself about stupid mikos and hormonaly demon slayers. Said demon slayer was glaring at him so coldly that it would make Sesshomaru proud.

"Inuyasha you're such an idiot. You leave Kagome alone, she doesn't have to stay with you all the time and besides she is helping Rin. It's not like she is partying with Sesshomaru, because honestly can you see him actually having fun?" Sango glared at him with renewed strength and didn't notice the hand slowing inching towards her bottom.

'grope grope'

HENTAI! 'smack'

"It was worth it." Miroku had a silly grin on his face.

Inuyasha tensed and stood up.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango grabbed Hirakotsu and stood as well.

"It's that damn wolf!" He growled.

"Oh it's just Kouga." Sango sat down again and poked Miroku's red cheek and giggled as he flinched.

"What the hell do you mean 'it's just Kouga'? He's going to try and take Kagome from me." Inuyasha screamed.

Sango looked at him like he had grown another head. "Umm... how can Kouga take Kagome from you? Sesshomaru already did that. Remember?'

Inuyasha growled and left the hut just as a tornado blew in a Kouga jumped on his head. "Hey dog breath where is my woman?"

Inuyasha snarled. "She ain't your woman you damn wolf, and besides she ain't even here."

"Where is she then?" Kouga jumped down and sniffed, he couldn't smell Kagome anywhere.

"She went with that damn ice prince." Inuyasha growled and crossed his arms.

"You mean to tell me she went with your brother Sesshomaru and you didn't even stop her? Are you a complete idiot?"

Inuyasha growled and pulled out Tetsaiga but before he could cut the wolf down, Kouga ran off towards the Western lands.

"YOU DAMN WOLF!"

* * *

**That's it for this chappie! please review and I'll update as soon as possible. Rayne 3**


	9. Intended

**Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and Co. I don't, even though I wish I did.**

***zooms in to a frightening scene***

**Dawnelina: *walks over to Sesshy and Sesshy shrinks as her head gets bigger* "CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN AND I WILL SO BEAT YOU TO A PULP! NOW ARE WE CLEAR?"**

**Sesshomaru: y-yes Dede. *is actually scared shitless***

**Dawnelina: "SHUT UP OH LORD WUSSY PANTS! NOW INUYASHA I HAVE A PREZZIE FOR U!"**

**Inuyasha: Sweet! *comes over* What is it?**

**Dawnelina: Close your eyes. *Inu closes his eyes* SIT BOY! *wham!* YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE RELATED TO LORD WUSSY PANTS! AND YOU! *points to Sesshy* IF YOU DARE CALL ME OR MY SIS KAGOME A WENCH THEN I WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU! I KNOW YOU ARE HOT AND SMEXY BUT THAT WILL NOT CHANGE WHO I HAVE A CRUSH ON LORD WUSSY PANTS!**

**Me: *looks at a cowering Sesshomaru and the Inuyasha shaped crater and turns to everyone* Ok obviously Dawnelina is on a hormonal rampage so just continue on with the story while I clean up things here.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru entered the foyer where the Northern Lord and his daughter were waiting for him. He nodded his head towards the lord, and barely glanced at his daughter. "Lord Asano, what can this Sesshomaru help you with?"

The Northern Lord laughed and patted Sesshomaru roughly on his back and wasn't even fazed when he glared at him. "Lighten up my boy! You're so serious, you need a woman to loosen you up and I have just the one." He beckoned his daughter forward. "You remember Rayna don't you?"

Sesshomaru stiffened and nodded slightly. Of course he knew Rayna; he thought she was certifiably insane. Whenever her father came to talk to him, she always seemed to show up and plaster herself all over him. She also smelled so much that he had to stop himself from gagging. Everything about her seems fake, her scent, her beauty, EVERYTHING. He turned towards her and nodded his head slightly. "Lady Rayna, it is…a pleasure to see you again." It was a total lie but Sesshomaru was able to conceal it very well.

Rayna smiled coyly at him and bowed her head. "It is wonderful to see you as well Sesshomaru-sama." She took a step towards him and laid a hand on his chest.

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to growl when Rayna touched him. _'No one touches this Sesshomaru without his permission.' _ He turned to the Northern Lord, while none to gently removing Rayna's hand from his person. "As thoughtful as that offer is this Sesshomaru already has an intended mate." He fought the urge to roll his eyes as his guest both let out shouts of outrage.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Kagome was walking towards Sesshomaru's study when she heard.

"WHAT?"

Kagome was a little confused and rush to the foyer where the yell had come from, and she saw Sesshomaru standing with and enraged but good looking demon with midnight black hair and piercing green eyes. Her eyes then shifted to the pretty demoness next to him. She had soft black hair and turquoise eyes; she was wearing a beautiful kimono and had a scared looking maid behind her. She walked up to the group and quietly cleared her throat. "Um…excuse me Sesshomaru-sama? Is there something wrong?" She froze when all three sets of eyes turned towards her.

Lord Asano was the first to respond, he smiled although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sesshomaru who is this pretty little thing?" He grabbed Kagome's hand and kissed her knuckles. "It is a pleasure to meet you my dear, I am Lord Asano and this is my daughter Rayna." Rayna stepped forward.

Rayna held her head high and looked down her nose at Kagome like she was some dirt on her shoe. She waved dismissively at Kagome before turning back to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama," She smiled so sickly sweet at him that it made Kagome cringe. "What do you mean that you have an intended already?" That raised Kagome's eyebrows, and just at the perfect time came.

"PRETTY KAGOME!" Rin ran in and accidently ran into Rayna's legs in her attempt to reach Kagome.

Rayna screamed in anger and turned towards the cowering little girl. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FILTHY LITTLE HUMAN!" She raised her hand to strike Rin when Kagome raced forward and projected a barrier around her and the girl.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER, YOU BITCH!" Kagome glared at Rayna and moved Rin behind her. She lowered her barrier and moved towards the Lord's daughter.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her towards him. He smirked and looked at his two guests. "Lord Asano, Lady Rayna I would like you to meet my intended, Kagome the Shikon Miko." Everyone in the room froze.

Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshomaru and noticed he looked at her pleadingly. She smirked at him and raised her chin a little; she wasn't going to help him so easily. Sesshomaru grimaced at her, making Kagome sigh and plaster a dazzling smile on her face before turning back to the other occupants in the room. "That's right, I'm going to be Sesshomaru-sama's mate."

Silence.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru sighed. Was his life ever going to get easier?

* * *

Inuyasha growled under his breath as he tapped his foot impatiently. The group had decided to make camp against Inuyasha explicit orders, but then again they never listened to him anyway. "Dammit! We need to get to Sesshomaru's now!" Inuyasha began to pace angrily.

"Honestly Inuyasha what is the big hurry?" Sango rolled her eyes at him and continued sipping her tea, shooting Miroku a look when his hand got to close.

"WHAT'S THE BIG HURRY?" That damn wolf is on his way there to take Kagome and I need to get there first!" He turned and glared at Sango who once again rolled her eyes. Miroku chose that moment to speak his opinion.

"Inuyasha why do you care? Don't you have Kikyo?" Said woman decided to make an appearance. "Well well well speak of the hoe." Miroku received stares from the other three people. "…What did I say?"

Sango couldn't contain her laughter anymore and had to lean on Miroku for support. "Oh Kami Miroku I love you!" She continued laughing and looked up at the monk and blushed. He was blushing as well and looked down at her with such a hopeful gaze that her heart just about stopped.

"Do you really Sango?" He whispers so softly Sango has to strain to hear him.

Sango blushes more and nods softly, she is then enveloped in a tight hug.

"Sango you have no idea what this means to me." He leans down and kisses her cheek causing her to bush more if that's possible.

"If you two are finished we need to get going and Kikyo is coming with us." Inuyasha growled at the couple.

That really got Sango's attention. "Excuse me? Who is coming with us? I hope you're not talking about that!" Sango points to Kikyo who looks on with indifference.

"Yes that- I mean her. Kikyo is coming with us." Inuyasha glared at Sango who glared right back as she picked up Hirakotsu. "Oh come on Sango, Kikyo is able to sense the shards too and she will do a better job than Kagome." Once the words had been said he wanted to take them back; seeing Sango's face go red from anger.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" She hits him repeatedly with Hirakotsu as Miroku looks at Kikyo nervously and edges away from her.

_'Stupid clay pot'_ Miroku sighed and watched Sango beat Inuyasha.

* * *

Kouga reached Sesshomaru's fortress and approached the gate, he was stopped by two armed guards who held spears in front of them like they were about to skewer Kouga. "Hey let me through! My woman is in there!"

One of the guards approached Kouga and glared at him. "Sesshomaru-sama does not let random strays into his domain. Leave now!" The guard turned away from Kouga and walked back to his partner who had gone back to his original position.

I'm not leaving without Kagome!" Using the jewel shards in his legs for booted speed, he ran past the guards and through the gates and burst through the castle door. "KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome was smiling at the fuming demoness, secretly loving the fact that she was so mad. She froze suddenly when she felt the speedily approach of two jewel shards. She automatically knew it was Kouga, and she wasn't all that surprised when the door to the castle burst open and there was the wolf prince.

"KAGOME!"

She sighed and prepared for the worst.

"Wolf why have you come uninvited to this Sesshomaru's home?" Sesshomaru growled at the wolf prince, and without even realizing it; was holding Kagome closer to him causing her to squeak slightly.

Kagome gently tried to disentangle herself from Sesshomaru's arm but found that she couldn't. She sighed and faced Kouga. "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your woman?" She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed once again when Sesshomaru tightened his grip.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Can you release me please?" She looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow at her but did as she requested. She approached Kouga and tugged on his hair. "ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR NOT?"

Kouga winced when she pulled his hair and cowered when she screamed at him. "B-but Kagome-"

"DON'T YOU 'KAGOME' ME!I AM SO SICK OF THIS SHIT! I CONSTANTLY TELL YOU I DON'T BELONG TO YOU OR INUYASHA BUT YOU GUYS NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU ONLY LISTEN TO THE TESTOSTERONE COURSING THROUGH YOUR BLOOD!" Kagome was on a roll now; she was violently tugging Kouga's hair will she yelled at him; making him wince even more.

"Kagome you know I love-"He stopped midsentence when she glared at him.

Kagome got deathly silent. "Don't you dare say it!" She then pulled his hair so hard that he went down on his knees. "You don't love me, you want to own me! I'm not anyone's property! I'm not some toy that you and Inuyasha can play tug of war with!"

"Kagome-"

"Save it!" She then turned and walked towards Sesshomaru and the others, smiling like nothing had happened. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you!"

* * *

**That's it! Please review and I will update very soon Rayne 3**


	10. Go to the corner

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha! It's not fair!**

**Me: *is comforting a freaked out Sesshomaru* It's ok Fluffy, she's not going to hurt you. **

**Sesshomaru: *acting kinda paranoid* She's here I know she's here…**

**Dawnelina: *pops out of nowhere* hi everybody!**

**Cast minus Sesshomaru: Hi Dawnelina.**

**Sesshomaru: *cuddles closer to Rayne* I hate that woman…**

**Me: It's ok Sesshy. I'm here *smiles to herself***

**Dawnelina: I have a story to tell y'all.**

**Cast: Okay let's hear it!**

**Dawnelina: well when I was six boys always teased me and one day some older boys were chasing me and I was afraid so I hid in an alley behind a bush crying all night. Really I did stay there all night and I was lost. In the morning a mysterious boy walked up in front of me and ran away. I couldn't help myself. I had to follow him. I kept on falling over and thought I had lost him but all he did was stay where he was and wait for me. I kept on shouting "no! Please don't go! I need help! Please!"And he was wearing a black cap. II was very tired after running but then he put his cap on my head and I realized that he led me home. I was going to thank him but he wasn't there .The only proof of he was real was his black cap he gave me. That boy was very mysterious.**

**Cast: O.O Interesting…**

**Me: Anyway, please continue reading the story.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk watching Kagome have a stare down with Rayna. To be honest he found it to be very amusing. He felt someone tugging on his sleeve and looked down. Rin and Shippo looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why is mama mad?" Shippo kept looking at Kagome and Rayne wondering if a fight was gonna take place.

"This human whore is mad because she doesn't compare to me." Rayna looked smugly at Kagome who was growling so realistically that the Northern Lord was questioning if she really was a human.

"I am not a whore, you skank! Now stop using words like that around the children." Kagome was so tempted to rip Rayna's hair out, but she knew it would look bad for Sesshomaru.

"You're just pissed off that Sesshomaru-sama chose me as his intended instead of you, because obviously he can see that you're extremely desperate and you reek. Speaking of which, what the hell did you spray yourself with? A skunk?" Kagome wrinkled her nose in distaste, she then turned to Sesshomaru. "Right Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru's lips quirked slightly as he raised an eyebrow. "Koi, this Sesshomaru doesn't think you should rile up our guests." He smirked at her and began to skim a document.

"That's right you slut! Listen to Sesshomaru-sama! You probably only got his attention by spreading your legs for him." She was yelling by now and directly in Kagome's face.

"Lady Rayna! You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru or his intended! Now leave my castle with your father before I start a war with the Northern Lands and Lord Asano you know you can not defeat me. Now LEAVE!" Sesshomaru was standing now, eyes red and his stripes jagged.

Kagome had to contain her laughter as Rayna huffed indignantly and stormed out of the study. Kagome turned to the Northern Lord. "Lord Asano, I apologize for my rudeness towards Lady Rayna. It wasn't my intention." She bowed low, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl of displeasure.

Asano glared at her and walked out of the study.

"Well that was rude! He could have at least said goodbye." Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who was now shaking with anger. "Sesshomaru?" She ran over to him and gently touched his shoulder. "Sesshomaru-sama, you need to calm down." Kagome saw that her words were not having any effect and turned towards Rin who was edging away from Sesshomaru slightly; she then got an idea. "Sesshomaru calm down right now! You are frightening Rin!" That got the Daiyoukai's attention.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin to see tears start to form in her eyes. He tried to calm down but his beast was demanding blood.

**'Must kill that whore! She insults mate, make mate mad!'**

_'Knock it off! The miko is not my mate, and thankfully neither is Rayna! To be perfectly honest she scares me a little.'_

**'She is a slut.'**

_'This Sesshomaru agrees now calm down and stop scaring Rin.'_

**'Fine…'**

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were their normal golden color. He heard Kagome sigh and he turned his attention to her. "Miko, this Sesshomaru thanks you for going along with his lie."

"Kagome"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Kagome, since we are soon to be _mates"_ Kagome grinned mischievously. "I figure you should at least call me by my name."

Sesshomaru growled at her which made her smirked.

"Kids why don't you go to the gardens and play? Take Jaken with you though."

"OKAY! JAKEN!" The children ran out looking for the poor toad.

Kagome faced Sesshomaru and bowed slightly. "I'm happy to help Sesshomaru, no thanks are needed. Now if you will excuse me." Kagome turned and was about to walk out when Kouga burst through the study door; destroying it.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome growled as a piece of wood hit her in the head. "KOUGA!" Said wolf prince froze when she yelled and he saw a cut on her forehead.

"Kagome, you're bleeding!" He quickly moved forward and was about to touch her when he shrunk back suddenly.

Sesshomaru smelled her blood in the air and moved forward and saw a trail of blood running down her forehead. "Miko you are bleeding."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru with her brow furrowed. "What are you talking about? I am not bleeding."

Kouga watched Kagome carefully afraid she would yell at him again. "You're forehead is bleeding Kagome."

She reached up and felt her forehead; it was wet. She looked at her fingers and saw they were covered in blood. "Oh that's just great! This is just what I needed, thanks a lot Kouga." Kagome growled out sarcastically and proceeded to grumble to herself.

Kouga whimpered softly. "I'm sorry Kagome…here let me clean it." He reached for her but stopped when he heard a growl, and it wasn't coming from Sesshomaru.

"Don't you dare touch me…now go to that corner and think about what you've done!" She pointed to the farthest corner in the room.

Kouga looked at her like she was crazy. "You want me to what?" He glanced at Sesshomaru to see that he looked surprised as well.

"You heard me go stand in that corner. RIGHT NOW!" She glared at him, and when he didn't move she took matters into her own hands and grabbed his ponytail; dragging him to the corner. She turned his body so that he was facing the wall. "You will stay here until I say you can come out!"

Kouga whimpered, "But Kagome…"

"Don't you even think about it." She gave his hair one final tug and released him. She turned and walked back to Sesshomaru smiling sweetly. "Is there anything else you need from me Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Yes miko, this Sesshomaru still requires your assistance." Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome before going to sit at his desk.

Kagome began to get nervous. _'What the hell does he need my assistance with?'_

_

* * *

_

**Ok that's it for this chapter! To find out what happens next, review and give me cookies. Rayne~**_  
_


	11. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own any from Inuyasha *cries in corner* It's not fair!**

**Me: Sesshy! *runs after the enraged dog demon* I don't see why you are so upset. I think you look adorable.**

**Sesshomaru: *stops and faces Rayne* This Sesshomaru is not adorable… Why can I not take this damn thing off? *reaches up to his neck trying to pull off what appears to be a pink fluffy collar***

**Me: *smiles sweetly* Because it has a charm on it, just like Inu's necklace. *turns to Inuyasha* Inu! I didn't see you there! **

**Inuyasha: Hey Rayne, so how come I'm the bad guy here? *stares at Rayne***

**Me: I'm sorry Inu but I needed you to be a total jackass and drive Kagome into Sesshy's arms. Just for the story of course because Kagome knows that if she tries to take my Sesshy-kun, I would hunt her down and then no one would be able to find her. *glares at Kagome who is staring back fearfully***

**Kagome: You know I would never do that. **

**Sesshomaru: Continue reading...  
**

**

* * *

**

Inuyasha stormed ahead of the others with Kikyo on his back. "Speed it up you two, we're almost there!" Grumbling could be heard behind him, Inuyasha scoffed and sped up.

Sango glared at the silver-haired hanyou ahead of her, before turning to look behind her at Miroku. She found him staring at her lovingly which made her blush. "Um…Miroku?"

"Yes Sango my love." He smiled when she blushed; and he held her close.

Sango tried to focus but needles to say she was having some trouble. She leaned against Miroku for a second before scooting away with a blush staining her cheeks. "Um…What was I going to say?" Sango groaned when she saw Miroku smile like he had just uncovered the eighth wonder of the world. Miroku laughed and pulled Sango close again.

_'Kami I love this woman!'_

_

* * *

_

_In the western lands._

This Sesshomaru needs you to continue to pretend to be his intended." He sighed. "However since the Northern Lord believes it, we will have to actually mate each other."

Kagome froze and Kouga yelled.

"WHAT?" He ran out of the corner to where Kagome was standing still in shock at what she was just told.

Kagome snapped out of her shock and glared at Kouga, who shrunk back a bit. "Why aren't you in the corner?" She placed her hands on her hips and her glare intensified.

"B-but Kagome…" He cut himself off at Kagome's glare and slunk back to the corner he was supposed to be in.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to Sesshomaru and noticed him staring intently at her, which made her blush fiercely. "Um…So we have to actually mate?" Kagome bit her lip nervously and wrapped her arms around herself.

Sesshomaru sighed internally and fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. "Yes, this Sesshomaru is sorry to say so." He noticed some emotion flash through the miko's eyes but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

Kagome was confused and hurt. _'He doesn't want to mate me? Why the hell not? There is nothing wrong with me…But then again why would Sesshomaru want to mate a human?'_ Kagome sighed and placed a mask of indifference over her face. "Alright then…if you will excuse me Lord Sesshomaru…" She turned to Kouga in the corner. "Come with me Kouga, I think it's time we catch up." She waited for Kouga to join her before striding out of the study without a sparing glance at Sesshomaru.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru once more before following the young miko out of the study.

Sesshomaru growled to himself. _'What the hell was that about?'_

**'You actually have to ask that?'**

_'You again? Why can't you just leave me alone for five minutes?'_

**'Because you keep making stupid mistakes and I'm here to attempt to help you.'**

_'What nonsense are you talking about?'_

**_'_****She is obviously upset that you don't really want to mate her.'**

_'You have no idea what you are talking about.'_

**'Yea, sure I don't. Keep telling yourself that.'**

Sesshomaru growled and tried to resist the urge to bang his head against his desk. He gave into his temptation and banged his head against his desk a few times; not even realizing that Shippo and Rin were still in the room staring at him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin moved towards him and tugged on his sleeve, which turned his attention to Rin. "Why don't you like Kagome-mama? Why do you keep making her cry?"

"RIN!" Shippo ran forward and grabbed Rin by the hand. "Don't say anymore…it's not any of _his _business. Mama wouldn't want him to know…it's just like with Inuyasha." Shippo glared at Sesshomaru before dragging Rin out of the study.

Sesshomaru growled and hit his head once more, before flipping his desk over his then proceeded to destroy his study out of anger. _'How dare that stupid child compare this Sesshomaru to that ungrateful, low class, Inuyasha?'_

**'You are like the hanyou.'**

_'What are you talking about? This Sesshomaru is nothing like the half-breed.'_

**'Well you managed to hurt mate just like the hanyou did.'**

_'That woman is not this Sesshomaru's mate.'_

**'But she will be.'**

_'I hate you so much…'_

**'But secretly you love me.'**

Sesshomaru growled and stormed out of his study in search of Jaken. He had some stress that he needed to relieve.

* * *

Kagome had led Kouga to the gardens and was sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree with Kouga staring at her. She smiled slightly and grabbed his ponytail which made him stiffen but all she did was begin to braid it so he relaxed. "So how is Ayame doing Kouga? When are you going to mate her?"

Kouga scoffed and looked away. "I'm not interested in Ayame; I have no interest in mating her." He was blushing slightly.

Kagome saw this and smirked. "You're lying; I can see your blush. You should just mate with her." When Kouga blushed more and shook his head, she tugged on his hair. "You know I'm right." He growled at her which made her scowl and tug harder. "Don't you growl at me."

Kouga glared and pulled away from her. "What are you going to do about Sesshomaru? Are you really going to mate him?" He noticed Kagome's azure eyes darken as she looked down at her lap.

"I gave my word to help him…and I will stand by it even if it hurts my heart that he only thinks of this as a responsibility on my part." She sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. "It's like I'm dealing with Inuyasha all over again Kouga…and I don't really know what to do." She was full on crying now and looked at him.

Kouga felt his heart clench when he saw her broken expression, he gather Kagome in his arms and let her cry into his chest. "Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru is not the same as the mutt…first off Sesshomaru actually as a brain." That got Kagome to giggle. "I just saw how he was acting with you…I believe he cares he just doesn't know how to show it." He rubbed her back and made soothing noises to get her to calm down.

Kagome's sobs died down and she finally stopped her tears, she gave Kouga one more squeeze before letting go of him. "Thank you Kouga." She smiled sadly. "You are probably the only male demon that hasn't disappointed me or broken my heart."

Kouga blushed. "I didn't do anything Kagome…"

Kagome smiled at him and shook her head. "That's not true Kouga. You are a true friend." She laughed as he blushed.

* * *

Inuyasha ran up to the doors of the western fortress and barged in ignoring the guards that stared at him in shock.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You may now review! Rayne~**


	12. Reunited with Anger

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from Inuyasha!**

**Me: So finally on chapter 12! yay!**

**Sesshomaru: You could be farther if you weren't so lazy...**

**Silence.**

**Me: *turns slowly to Fluffy* What? What did you say?**

**Sesshomaru: You heard this Sessshomaru.**

**Cast: *backs away fearfully***

**Me: *is red from anger***

**Kagome: um…okay…let's continue on with the story.**

***crashes and screams can be heard in the background***

**Cast: O.O**

**

* * *

**

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard her name and groaned before looking at Kouga who was now standing and growling. "Shit! This is just what I need right now!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed Kouga's arm. "Kouga calm down. It's just Inuyasha; How about this? When he gets back here you can kick his ass. Is that okay?" She felt his tense muscles relax slightly but not all the way.

Kouga nodded at her as Inuyasha ran up to them, with Kikyo on his back and Sango and Miroku following them.

When Kagome saw Kikyo she glared at her and Inuyasha but stayed silent until they were all gathered around her. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" She glared harder at him as her blue eyes turning icy.

Inuyasha gulped when she glared at him but fought the urge to run away. "Keh! Wench hurry and get your stuff so that we can go! We're leaving!" When she made no move towards him around anything he glared at her. "Hurry up Wench!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and clung to Koga's arm something that wasn't missed by Inuyasha. "I'm not going anywhere with you Inuyasha." She smirked when his jaw dropped and she stayed smirking until a certain clay pot decided to open her mouth.

"Don't speak to my mate that way!" As soon as those words left her mouth, a cold wind blew causing everyone to shiver.

"Your mate?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disappointment, before shaking her head and walking right past him with Kouga since she was still attached to his arm. She walked up to Sango and Miroku and smiled at their intertwined hands. "Let's go somewhere and talk alone." She started walking back towards the fortress with Kouga, Sango and Miroku glaring at Inuyasha as they passed.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his skull when he heard the disappointment in her voice. "Keh! Wench why are you so upset? I was going to make you my concubine!"

Silence.

Everyone turned to stare at Inuyasha in shock at what he had just uttered.

They then turned to look at Kagome who was white with rage, purifying energy flaring around her wildly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled and made his way out to the gardens where he smelled his vile half- brother and his pack along with the miko and the wolf prince. _'That miko will be the end of this Sesshomaru. I have not had this much trouble since father left us for that human.'_

**'Mate does not cause us trouble. We love mate.'**

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to respond to his beast, it seemed futile to argue with it. He could only hope that his beast would forget eventually. He sped through the halls and made it outside just in time to hear Kagome say.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

He winced inwardly at the volume of her voice. _'The hanyou must have done something disgraceful once again.'_

**'You're surprised? He is always doing something stupid.'**

_'This Sesshomaru already knows this. Now be quiet so I can deal with this.'_

He approached the group that was staring fearfully at Kagome as though she was about to explode. Kagome was glaring at Inuyasha and her purifying energy flaring wildly around her and Inuyasha was staring stubbornly at her. The dead miko was looking on with smug indifference. The rest of the group was looking on fearfully. "Half-breed why are on in this Sesshomaru's palace?" Said hanyou growled at his brother.

"I'm taking my Kagome back."

"I'M NOT YOURS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?"

"I don't care how many times you say it wench; you're mine and you're coming with us, whether you like it or not. Now let's go." He grabbed Kagome by the arm and proceeded to drag her towards the gates where Sesshomaru's guard were starting to gather.

Sesshomaru growled and was about to decapitate Inuyasha but was stopped by the young priestess.

"SIT BOY!"

Insert some very colorful language from a subdued hanyou.

Kikyo chose that moment to step towards Kagome glaring at her furiously. "How dare you do that to my mate!" She collected some purifying energy in her palm and shot it towards Kagome who smirked and caught it before adding more of her own energy to it a throwing it back towards the dead miko. Kikyo wasn't able to catch it and it hit her in the shoulder causing her to scream and fall to the ground.

Kagome glared at Kikyo who was cringing in pain. "You won't be able to beat me you clay bitch. You think I'm a copy of the original you, well you're wrong. You're only here because of a crazy witch made you out of clay and graveyard soil and bones. So you are actually the copy; you third rate miko." Kagome turned and walked back towards her friends and past Sesshomaru towards the castle.

Sesshomaru was in shock that Kagome had attacked the dead miko but he was also impressed at her power and how little effort she had exerted. He watched Kagome and her friends head towards the castle before he turned his attention back to his disgusting half brother and his dead miko who were staring after Kagome with hate and anger.

"You would do best to leave this Sesshomaru's land this instant." He glared at the two before turning and heading back inside.

* * *

Kagome led her friends through the halls and into her room; she gestured to her bed and waited to everyone to sit down before she joined them. She sighed and looked over at Sango and Miroku who were still holding hands. "So what's up with you guys?" When both people blushed she laughed and leaned against Kouga. "You finally confessed didn't you Sango?"

Sango blushed more furiously and avoided looking at anyone. She minutely nodded her head and stumbled for the right words to say. "Y-yea I did…so Kagome how are things here with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome froze and looked down dejectedly as Kouga wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to mate Sesshomaru-sama."

Sango and Miroku were stunned into silence for a second before they both whispered. "Excuse me? What do you mean that you are mating Sesshomaru?"

Kouga growled and tightened his grip on Kagome. "That damn Lord is using Kagome to avoid being mated to a crazy Inu demoness." Kouga snarled and let go of Kagome to get up and start pacing. "Damn dogs!" He punched the wall leaving a hole.

Kagome sighed and walked over to Kouga. "He needed my assistance and I gladly gave it Kouga. This isn't Lord Sesshomaru's fault, I am more than happy to help him avoid mating Rayna."

"But Kagome you told me that you had feelings for Sesshomaru. If Sesshomaru only sees this union as a responsibility on your part how do you expect him to return your feelings that you refuse to share with him?" Kouga was snarling now, not even noticing that Kagome was about to cry.

Sango got up and walked over to Kagome and wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "You care for Sesshomaru Kagome? You just went through something like this with Inuyasha. You need to be careful."

Kagome sighed and walked out of Sango's embrace; heading for the door and out into the hallway going to look for Rin and Shippo.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his study, contemplating his situation with the miko. He knew he need to clear up a few finer details with her but he also didn't want to approach her when she was extremely upset. He already knew what she was capable of when she was angry and he didn't want her accidently purifying his servants. He smelled Kagome approaching the study and he quickly went to the door and opened it slightly. Seeing her only a few feet away he waited until she was right by the door before quickly reaching out and grabbing her; pulling her into the study.

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. be sure to review. love y'all Rayne~**


	13. Sesshomaru learns something new

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the cast of Inuyasha**

**Me: I love how this is turning out, don't you Sesshy?**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not care for your so called story.**

**Me: *Glares* What do you mean so called?**

**Cast: *sighs* Here we go again…**

**Me: *approaches Sesshomaru* Why do you have to be such an asshole?**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru does not know what you speak of.**

**Me: *growls and lunges for Sesshomaru***

**Cast: *sigh***

**Inuyasha: Since Lord Ice Ass is gonna die in a minute, I will intro the story. Now get to reading!**

**

* * *

**

Kagome glared at the Daiyoukai that was pacing n front of her; this was not her day. First she almost gets attacked by a psycho Inu demoness, then Kouga freaks out at her. Sesshomaru doesn't want to mate her. Inuyasha shows up and says she would be his concubine. She got a lecture from Sango; and to top it off, she gets abducted by Sesshomaru and taken to his chambers. Kagome sighs, this was not her day.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and looked up just when she sighs. _'The miko looks so…defeated.'_

'**Well what do you expect?'**

'_Damn it! Not again…'_

'**Yes again, I try to make sure you don't fuck up royally and you managed to do it anyway. Are you complete idiot?'**

_'This Sesshomaru has nothing more to say to you. Now leave so that I may speak to the miko.'_

**'Try not to fuck it up this time.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast out loud which made Kagome jump.

"What did I do? I'm just sitting here. There is no reason to growl at me, you overgrown puppy!" Kagome glared and stood on his bed; discovering that it was in fact the plushest bed she had ever touched and she proceeded to jump on it. "Oh Kami I love this bed! Have you ever tried just jumping on it? It's fun!"

Sesshomaru watched her with disguised was just yelling at him and now she was jumping on HIS bed and inviting him to join her. _'This miko is not sane…'_

Kagome saw Sesshomaru stare at her funny and she quickly jumped off the bed and walked towards him. She smiled softly and tilted her head a little. "Do you ever have fun Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "This Sesshomaru does not need to _have fun_ as you say." He smirked at her. "Perhaps you would like to teach this Sesshomaru."

Kagome grinned and gently grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and led him to the bed. She climbed on top of it and stood up; pulling him with her. "Ok then so let's just try jumping on the bed. That's pretty basic fun." Kagome smiled and started to jump.

Sesshomaru watched her for second before tentatively bouncing with her. When Kagome started giggling he let a smile grace his face. Sesshomaru stopped jumping when Kagome fell of the bed; he was still standing on it as he looked down at her and found her giggling madly. "Miko?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru as he stared down at her with an arched brow. "I'm fine Sesshomaru-sama. That was a lot of fun, do you want to continue?" She sat up and moved her hair away from her face.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and stepped off of the bed to stand next to her. "This Sesshomaru would like to know what else you have planned to teach him fun." He held his hand out to her and helped her up when she accepted it.

Kagome grinned and started to lead him out of his room but was thwarted when he refused to budge. She turned to look at him and saw him staring at her. "Aren't you coming Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru tensed. He didn't want anyone else to see him giving in to the whims of the young priestess. "This Sesshomaru does not want the hanyou to see him." He shifted his gaze away from her, allowing a small moment of vulnerability to cross his features; he tightened his grip on her hand slightly before releasing it.

Kagome looked at him with kind eyes. _'He is so used to hiding everything he is feeling that he won't even open up to his own brother…not that I blame him.'_ "Okay then, just let me go into my room to get my bag and we can have fun here. Is that alright?"

Sesshomaru nodded as took a seat on his bed. "That is acceptable." He watched her walked towards the connecting door before disappearing through it. He heard multiple voices before they were quickly quieted, he was about to go into her room and find out what was going on when Kagome reentered the room with her bag, blushing slightly.

Kagome smiled nervously and moved to sit next to him. She opened her bag and pulled out some books, board games, and some stuff Sesshomaru couldn't recognize. She opened a small box and a delicious scent wafted towards Sesshomaru's nose.

"Miko what is this thing?" He gestured towards the box in her hand, he was curious but he didn't want to show it.

Kagome grinned and pulled out a small brown square. "It's chocolate! It's really sweet and yummy. Would you like some?" She held the box out to him and bit the chocolate square in her hand.

Sesshomaru slowly reached in to the box and pulled out one of the squares. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it tentatively; he didn't smell anything dangerous so he took a small bite.

Kagome smiled when Sesshomaru took a bite and actually looked excited. "Do you like it?" She was happy to finally see some more emotion coming from the Western Lord.

"It is adequate." Sesshomaru put the rest of the chocolate in his mouth and tried to look like he was in love with it even though he clearly was.

Kagome smiled and pulled out a box of pocky. "If you like the chocolate then you'll really like the pocky." She pulled out a stick and held it out to him. "Try it."

Sesshomaru took the offered stick and bit it; he let the flavors meld on his tongue. "This 'pocky' is actually quite delicious."

Kagome's face brightened exponentially, she pulled out her mp3 player and extended a headphone towards Sesshomaru. When he just stared at it questioningly, she giggled. "Put it in your ear." When Sesshomaru continued to stare at it she took matters into her own hands and moved close to him. "Here, let me help." She moved his hair away from ear and gently inserted the ear bud, when he growled at her Kagome just smiled softly. "It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you Sesshomaru." She soothingly rubbed his ear softly; when Sesshomaru stopped looking like he was going to kill her she pulled her hand away. She turned the volume down on her mp3 player and turned to a soft song that wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru almost jumped when noise started coming through the small plastic object that Kagome had put in his ear. "What is this Miko?" He listened closely to the noise in his ear and was soon entranced by the soothing noises.

Kagome smiled when she noticed that Sesshomaru was relaxing. "It's called an mp3 player. It plays music from my time; I chose a softer song so that I don't end up hurting your ears. What do you think?" She watched him closely; waiting anxiously for his response.

Instead of answering her question he changed to the topic he needed to discuss with her. "This Sesshomaru wishes to speak to you about our mating." He pulled out the head phone and set it on his bed, and then he looked up at Kagome to gauge her reaction.

Kagome sighed and turned off her mp3 player. She looked at Sesshomaru who was watching her with undisguised interest. "This is not just an obligation for me Sesshomaru-sama…I care for you…" She blushed and looked down at her hands.

Sesshomaru looked at her in shock; he honestly didn't suspect that she would have feelings for him. _'Although that does explain why she got so upset when I told her I was sorry that we actually have to mate each other.'_

**'I knew she was attracted to us.'**

_'Kami please go away.'_

**'I believe I already told you I wasn't going away.'**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast and turned his attention back to the blushing miko in front of him. "Miko," When Kagome finally looked up at him he grabbed her hand. "This Sesshomaru is…pleased to be mating a smart, kind, beautiful, and sane woman like you. While this Sesshomaru may not love you, I do care for you and want to make sure you are safe."

Kagome smiled softly, she knew she wasn't going to get anything better from Sesshomaru but she was content with what she got. "So what happens now?"

Sesshomaru sighed and released her hand. "This Sesshomaru must present to the council for approval."

Kagome bit her lip. "What council?"

"The council of Lords, this Sesshomaru must present you to the other lords for approval." Sesshomaru picked up another piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth savoring the flavor.

Kagome continued to bite her lip and she furrowed her brow. "But isn't Lady Rayna's father on the council since he is the lord of the North?"

Sesshomaru nodded and raised an eyebrow. "That is true, but he will not be a problem."

Kagome looked at him like he had grown another head. "How is he not going to be a problem? He wanted to have Rayna mate you and that is why we are in this situation to begin with. So I would have to say that he can be a pretty big problem." She buried her head in her hands and groaned.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up when he heard Kagome mutter.

'Maybe it would be easier just to purify him.'

Sesshomaru smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "Who is it you wish to purify? This Sesshomaru or Lord Asano?" Sesshomaru grinned and decided to tease her.

Kagome looked up quickly and blushed. "Lord Asano, I could **never **purify you." She smirked at him and tugged gently at his hair.

Sesshomaru smirked wider and grabbed her wrist gently and tugged on it which caused her to fall in his lap.

Kagome blushed even more furiously. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "This Sesshomaru is trying to get to know his intended, and last time he checked that was you."

Kagome giggled and tentatively gave him a hug. "We'll get through this somehow." She yawned and cuddled against him.

Sesshomaru moved back and leaned against the headboard of his bed; holding Kagome against him. He gently ran his claws through her hair and relaxed when he heard her breathing slow and he closed his eyes and dozed.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed through the forest with Kikyo on his back as he made his way back to Kaede's village. _'Keh, damn that bitch! How dare she betray me like this?'_ He growled and moved faster through the trees as Kikyo stared ahead blankly.

* * *

Kouga growled as Sango and Miroku made kissy faces at each other. He needed to be keeping an eye on Kagome not watching a pervert feel up a demon slayer.

Sango turned her attention away from Miroku and looked at Kouga who was fuming in the corner. "Kouga stop pouting Kagome is fine."

Kouga growled at her and turned away. _'I need to get out of here.'_

_

* * *

_

**That's it for this chapter! Please review! It would make me very happy.**

**Sesshomaru: *growls* Why do you need other people to make you happy? Isn't this Sesshomaru enough for you?**

**Me: *raises an eyebrow* Are you jealous Sesshy? *wanders over and hugs him* You know I love you fluffy.**

**Sesshomaru: *pats Rayne's head* hn…**

**Rayne~**


	14. Wake up Puppy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I only get to borrow them occasionally.**

**Sesshomaru: You will never own this Sesshomaru**

**Me: I may not own you but I have temporary ownership of you for a year until I renew it again.**

**Sesshomaru: *growl* No one owns this Sesshomaru.**

**Me: Whatever stops the tears at night.**

**Cast: *Tries not to laugh at the couple***

**Inuyasha: Keh! Wench no one owns me!**

**Me: *looks at Inuyasha* Rumiko does. *walks over and lifts Inuyasha's right foot* See?**

**(It says: Rumiko's Puppy. Property of Rumiko. Do not touch except for Rumiko.)**

**Inuyasha: What the hell?**

**Me: *laughs* I told you so!**

**Cast: *rolling on the ground laughing***

**Sesshomaru: *rolls eyes and turns to audience* Continue reading.**

**

* * *

**

Kagome awoke to growling in her ear. She opened her eyes and she notice she was face to chest with Sesshomaru's naked torso. Kagome blushed and looked up at his face; he was still sleeping but his markings were jagged and he was growling and snarling. Kagome winced when Sesshomaru's claws dug into her skin as she tried to sit up. "Sesshomaru-sama? You need to wake up!" The only response she received was a growl and a snarl. "Sesshomaru you're hurting me!" When Kagome saw that he still wasn't waking up, she moved up and hummed soothingly into his breathed a sigh of relief when she finally felt Sesshomaru relax a little as he pulled her closer to his chest; he brought his head down and nuzzled her neck. Kagome blushed and tried to speak. "Sesshomaru please wake up." Kagome moved to sit up a little but once again found that she couldn't as Sesshomaru still had a tight grip on her. "Sesshomaru-sama you need to wake up. If you wake up I will give you pocky." She suppressed a giggle as Sesshomaru's eye finally snapped open and she pretended she didn't notice and lowered her voice huskily. "And maybe I will share it will you." She blew softly in his ear and smirked when he shuddered slightly.

"Miko you should really think about what you tell this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru rolled them over so that he was perched above her with his hair around her like a silver curtain. He smirked down at her until he realized that she was smirking at him as well. "Miko, why do you smirk at this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome giggled and looked up at him. "I just think it's funny that you wouldn't wake up to anything I said until I mentioned pocky and then you jump awake."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. "This Sesshomaru has taken a liking to this 'pocky'."

"Then I guess I shouldn't tell you that I don't have anymore." She grinned sheepishly as Sesshomaru stared at her blankly.

"You will make more."

Kagome laughed. "I didn't make it Sesshomaru, I bought it."

Sesshomaru glared. "Then we will go buy some in the village nearby."

Kagome smirked. "Sorry, but I bought it in my time."

Silence.

"You will return to your home and procure some more pocky for this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru stated with finality.

Kagome smirked. "And if I don't? Last time I checked you don't own me so you don't get to order me around." She stated nonchalantly as she played with his hair.

Sesshomaru glared at her and leaned down until their noses were touching. "You will obey this Sesshomaru for he is your intended."

Kagome smirked even more and leaned up and kissed him on the nose. "Calm down you overgrown puppy. I will get you your pocky on one condition."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her when she kissed his nose and the other one rose to join its fellow when she finished speaking."What is your condition Ka-go-me?"

Kagome was about to speak until it registered in her mind that he was mocking her. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what just forget it…I'm not getting you pocky now."

Sesshomaru looked down at her with disguised shock but on the inside he was panicking. He really wanted pocky but he wasn't going to apologize to Kagome in order to get it; which meant that he was stuck.

Kagome continued to glare at the Taiyoukai above. She was tired of him not giving her the respect that she deserves and mocking her. She may be human but she knew that she wasn't as useless and annoying as Sesshomaru believed she was. "My condition was going to be that you have to accompany me to my time. But now I don't want to go, now let me up!" She tried to sit up but was thwarted by Sesshomaru who pressed his weight against her.

Sesshomaru growled at her and refused to let her up. "We will travel to your time to retrieve the pocky." He rose and got off of the bed leaving Kagome staring at him as he walked to his wardrobe. He found what he wanted to wear and pulled it on before turning back to Kagome who was staring at him incredulously. "We will leave immediately."

Kagome didn't even respond to him, she just stood up and walked to the door that connected their rooms and strode through it. She threw up a barrier as soon as the door closed and threw herself on her bed.

* * *

Kouga was headed towards Kagome's room when he heard a loud banging. "What the hell was that?" he quickly sped towards the noise and realized that it was coming from outside Kagome's room. He rounded the corner of the hall and stopped in shock when he saw an enraged Sesshomaru pounding on what looked like a barrier around Kagome's bedroom door. "Sesshomaru what's going on?" He resisted the urge to shirk away when Sesshomaru turned his red eyes towards him and snarled.

"**MATE ANGRY. MUST CALM MATE. WOLF STAY AWAY.**"

Kouga's jaw dropped and he slowly took two steps back. "KAGOME YOU NEED TO GET OUT HERE NOW!" Silence. "PLEASE?"

**'growl'**

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Kagome groaned and continued brushing her hair, trying to ignore the enraged Taiyoukai that was pounding on her door. Honestly just because she put a barrier around her room doesn't mean that she isn't ever going to come out. Sesshomaru was in her opinion overreacting. She stopped brushing her hair when she heard raised voices outside.

"**MATE ANGRY. MUST CALM MATE. WOLF STAY AWAY.**"

"KAGOME YOU NEED TO GET OUT HERE NOW!"

She didn't respond. _'Kouga must be angry as well.'_

"PLEASE?"

She heard a vicious growl and she paled immensely.

"KAGOME!"

She quickly ran to her door and lowered the barrier; before flinging open the door just in time to see a livid Sesshomaru lunge for a panicked Kouga. She couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was upset so he attacked the first person he saw. "Sesshomaru!"She gulped when he turned his red gaze towards her, she wished that she head stayed silent but she couldn't let Kouga get hurt because of her. "You leave him alone!"

Sesshomaru stared at his intended blood red eyes as she defended the wolf prince. He growled at her and advanced towards the young priestess.** "Mate angry with us?"**

Kagome silently watched Sesshomaru as he stalked towards her. She shook her head and tried not to back away when Sesshomaru growled once more. "I'm not angry…I'm frustrated and a little disappointed in you Sesshomaru." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to look at Kouga to see if he was alright. When she saw that Kouga had in fact passed out she shook her head. She shifted her attention back to Sesshomaru and noticed that he was inches from her; his beast slowly receding. "Are you ready to go now?" She tilted her head a little.

Sesshomaru just nodded before turning and walking down the hall. He was about to turn and see if Kagome was following him when he heard someone running towards him. He almost fell from the impact and turned his head and saw it was Kagome clinging to him.

Kagome clung to Sesshomaru, she knew he was confused but she didn't care. She just wanted a chance to touch his hair.

"Miko why are you clinging to this Sesshomaru?" He raised an eyebrow when she started to shake. At first he thought she was scared of his beast and was about to place a hand on her head when he realized that she was trying not to laugh. "What is so amusing miko?"

Kagome giggled slightly and looked up at him. "I've got your hair." She grinned and held up the lock of hair she was holding as proof.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her silliness. "This Sesshomaru can see that. Why do you have this Sesshomaru's hair?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's pretty." She smiled and gently tugged on said hair.

Sesshomaru quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. He smirked down at her surprised face and brushed some hair out of her face. "Do not use such words to describe this Sesshomaru."

Kagome smirked and played with the lock of hair in her hand. "Aww Sesshomaru doesn't want to be pretty?" She looked at him with mock sympathy.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to growl at the little priestess in his arms. This Sesshomaru has no desire to be 'pretty'." He glared at Kagome when she laughed at him.

Kagome tried to stop laughing because she knew it was upsetting Sesshomaru but she couldn't bring herself to stop. When he glared at her and released his hold on her, she stopped and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I don't mean to laugh, I just find it amusing that you don't want to be pretty when in fact your drop dead gorgeous." She grabbed hold of his sleeve and started to lead him out of the castle.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman that was dragging him. _'She thinks I'm gorgeous?'_

**'You're surprised? I told you she was attracted to us. But of course being the idiot that you are; you didn't realize it.'**

_'This Sesshomaru is not an idiot. Now leave me be.'_

**'Fine, but don't mess this up for us.'**

Sesshomaru stopped walking and pulled Kagome against his chest once they had stepped out of the castle and were standing by the gate. He formed his youkai cloud underneath them and began his ascent. He resisted the urge to laugh when Kagome attached herself to him in an attempt to make sure she didn't fall.

Kagome squeaked when Sesshomaru suddenly lifted them into the air. She hated traveling this way, she always felt like she was going to fall through the cloud but she also knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her fall. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Miko."

"Umm…can you promise me something?" Sesshomaru didn't respond but Kagome saw him shift his gaze to her, showing that he was listening. "When we get to my time can you please promise not to kill anyone?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and simply nodded down at her.

Kagome sighed in relief and clung to him tighter when she felt them start to descend. When they landed in front of the well she grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's hand; ignoring his raised brow and lead him to stand on the lip of the well. "Are you ready?" She looked up at his face.

Sesshomaru didn't respond. He simply pulled Kagome in his arms and jumped down into the well.

* * *

**Alright that is it for this chapter! Once again I must apologize for the extremely long wait. I will be having trouble updating on but you can still read my story on ; same title and penname. So please review and I will try and make the next chapter longer. Later~ Rayne!**


	15. AN

**A/N: What's up people? Rayne is back! Sorry I've been MIA but now the reign of Rayne shall continue! I should start updating within a few days…but if I don't get to it, it's ok the stories will still get updated it will just be a little slower. I Love all of you. Thank you all of my reviewers!  
**

**Rayne~**


	16. Search for the magic pocky

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anyone from Inuyasha only Rumiko Takahashi has that honor.**

**Me: So sorry that it has been months since I last updated. My laptop literally died. It's been murdered.**

**Sesshomaru: How dare you disappear all these months without telling this Sesshomaru!**

**Me: Last time I checked I didn't need your permission for anything. *Glares at the fluffy***

**Cast: *looking back and forth between the couple* should we just introduce the story? Or watch the fight that will ensue? *looks at each other for confirmation* BOTH! Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief when she looked up and saw the well house ceiling. She felt Sesshomaru tense against her which diverted her attention from the euphoria of being home to the worry that Sesshomaru might freak out. "Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

Sesshomaru barely nodded in acknowledgement before he pulled her close and breathed in her scent.

"Sessho-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru tightening his hold on her.

"Your home smells horrible." He didn't say any more than that.

Kagome laughed and shook her head, pulling herself away from Sesshomaru. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." She turned towards the ladder hanging on one side of the well; missing Sesshomaru's perverse grin as he watched her climb up the side of the well. Although she didn't miss his growl right before she was lifted into the air and propelled out of the well. Kagome shrieked as her life flashed before her eyes.

Sesshomaru cringed when Kagome screamed and almost dropped her down the well. "Woman! You will cease the horrible noise immediately." Kagome did stop screaming and a second later Sesshomaru could feel her anger as she was releasing purifying energy without noticing. The Western Lord almost flinched with Kagome turned those cerulean eyes towards him…almost.

"What did you say?"

Silence.

"Excuse me? I'm talking to you Fluffy!" Kagome started to flail around in Sesshomaru's arms. "Put me down this instant!" Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard him growl. "Don't you growl at me you oversized puppy!" She released just enough of her spiritual powers to get Sesshomaru to let go, and she quickly spun away from him. "I have a name and you would do well to remember it my soon-to-be mate." She picked up her bag and pulled open the well house door. Before she could take one step a sutra was slapped on to her forehead with such force that Kagome stumbled backwards. She would've fallen had Sesshomaru not caught her and pulled her protectively into his chest.

"Demon be gone!"

Sesshomaru held a quivering Kagome in his arms and saw a little old man stalking towards them brandishing holy sutras that held no holy powers whatsoever.

"Release my granddaughter you evil demon!" Kagome's grandfather yelled as he continued to advance on Sesshomaru while waving holding another useless sutra.

Kagome stood up to her fully height ripping the sutra off her head, and looked down at her grandfather who deflated a little and backed away. "Gramps! What do you think you're doing? Do you have to do this every time I bring a guy home?" She continued to rant and rave, ignoring Sesshomaru's growl behind her.

"Kagome you're back!"

Kagome only managed to look up for a second before she was knocked down by a blur. "Nice to see you too Souta." Kagome didn't even have a chance to hug her brother before she heard a growl and he was lifted off of her.

Sesshomaru examined the boy in his grip and noticed that he didn't seem to be terrified; in fact he seemed to be excited. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at the boy and sniffed him as Kagome stood up.

"Sesshomaru? Is it like your thing to lift up young boys and stare at them? Because if so it's a little creepy and you're already scary enough." Kagome tried not to laugh at the confusion in Sesshomaru's expression.

"Wait a minute. Isn't Inuyasha's brother named Sesshomaru?" Souta was looking back and forth between them still being held up in the air by Sesshomaru.

Kagome turned towards her brother and grandfather who were looking at her with interest and questions in their eyes. "This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. He is Inuyasha's **half**-brother." Kagome watched at both sets of eyes turned towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru lowered Souta to the ground and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He pulled Kagome close to him and placed an arm around her waist. Souta and his grandfather's eyes widened exponentially when they saw that.

Kagome blush slightly and cleared her throat. "Let's go inside. I want to see Mom." She turned her head towards Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. "Shall we?" When Sesshomaru nodded she headed for the front door. She entered the house with Sesshomaru still holding her. "Mama! I'm home!"

Sesshomaru watched as a middle aged woman rounded the corner and smiled warmly as she approached Kagome. He noticed that she looked almost exactly like her just a little older. He watched to two women embrace and started speaking to each other at light speed.

"Kagome sweetheart what are you doing back so soon? I was so sure that Inuyasha wouldn't let you come back. Is everything ok honey?" Kagome's mother hugged Kagome close and looked at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and almost smirked when Kagome squeaked and turned around bright red. "Shouldn't we get procuring the pocky now?"

Kagome tried not to laugh at the disguised desperateness in his voice. "We will but first this is my mother; Kiyoko Higurashi." When Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly Kagome turned to her mother. "Mama this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Kagome hoped her mother wouldn't make a scene like Souta and gramps. Her mother's eyebrow lifted slightly before she bowed low to Sesshomaru.

"It's a please to meet you Sesshomaru–sama. Thank you for accompanying my daughter home. Would you like some tea?" Kiyoko straightened and left for the kitchen before he could respond.

Sesshomaru blinked and turned to Kagome who was about to grab his hand.

She smiled at him. "Come on if we don't follow her, she will come and find us; and she is so scary when she does."

Sesshomaru looked skeptical. "This Sesshomaru doesn't believe she would be scary." He raised an eyebrow when Kagome turned her head to look fearfully behind her.

"You don't know her like I do…She has her ways; now come on." Kagome started tugging on Sesshomaru again and nearly wept in relief when he started to follow. She slowly entered the kitchen, dragging Sesshomaru behind her.

* * *

_Somewhere with Inuyasha and Kikyo_

Inuyasha was pacing angrily as an uninterested Kikyo watched. "How dare that wench? I told her she was going to be my concubine but no she would rather be my bastard brother's whore!" Inuyasha drew his sword and started hacking at the surrounding trees.

Kikyo watched Inuyasha seemingly not caring but that wasn't the truth. Kikyo sighed as the sadness in her heart continued to grow. _'Why is he so obsessed with Kagome? I'm the one he chose. He should only be caring about me…I think it's time for Kagome to take a permanent vacation.'_ Kikyo smirked to herself before she arranged her expression to gentle understanding. "Inuyasha my love? I think that we should go back and try to get Kagome to come with us."

Inuyasha paused in his desecration of the surrounding foliage and turned towards his mate. "You're right! That wench is nothing without me." He nodded to himself as though the idea had been his all along. "Okay let's go Kikyo."

* * *

_Back at Sesshomaru's Castle._

Sango and Miroku left Kagome's room and as soon as they stepped into the hall they had to work hard to keep their composure, as they took in the sight before them. Shippo and Rin had covered and unconscious Kouga with makeup and flowers. They were currently trying to maneuver him into a very short flowery kimono.

"Miroku do you think could you help us please?" Shippo was trying to lift Kouga up a little but he wasn't having much success.

"I would be happy to." He took a step forward and was stopped by Sango holding on to his arm.

"Miroku I don't think Kagome would approve of this." Sango nearly rolled her eyes when three pleading faces turned towards her.

"PLEASE?" Shippo and Rin started to tug on the bottom of Sango's kimono and commenced with the crocodile tears.

"Please Sango my love. I think Kagome would find this very entertaining." He knelt in front of her and started tugging on her kimono as well.

Sango sighed in defeat and nodded slightly in consent. She pulled out Kagome's camera and proceeded to take pictures. _'Just wait until Kagome sees this!'_

* * *

_Present Day with Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Kagome shuddered and looked around. _'I just felt a disturbance. I think Miroku and Shippo are up to something'_She looked at Sesshomaru who was covertly trying to examine the microwave. She stifled a giggle and took that opportunity to escape to her room away from her mother's prying eyes. Kagome sighed contently as she entered her room and quickly changed into a summer dress. She shifted in discomfort and noticed that the dress was a bit too snug around her chest. "Oh great they got bigger again." Kagome chewed on her lower lip as she gave up trying to loosen her dress. She knelt down and reached under her bed and pulled out some photo albums. Kagome opened the first and smiled down at Shippo's energetic pace. She closed the album and opened the smallest one. "I'm so glad that I hid this one. Inuyasha would've tried to kill me if he had seen this." She flipped through the album and smirked to herself. She giggled silently to herself at one particular photo and nearly jumped out of her skin when her bedroom door flew open.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm so sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I've been busy with school. Next chapter soon to come.**


	17. Sesshomaru, a car, and a sundress

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha.**

**Me: *sigh* I'm so bored right now. *leans against Sesshy* Sesshy?~ Do you have a cookie?**

**Sesshomaru: Do not refer to this Sesshomaru as "Sesshy" *cringes slightly***

**Me: *rolls eyes* You didn't answer my question. Do you have a cookie?**

**Sesshomaru: No *moves away slightly and a rustle comes from inside his hoari***

**Me: *perks up* What was that? *edges closer***

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru has no idea what you are talking about. **

**Inuyasha: *sniffs the air* I smell cookies.**

**Me: COOKIES! Where? *looks at Inuyasha almost threateningly***

**Inuyasha: *flattens ears to head* There…*Points to Sesshomaru who tries to edge away unnoticed***

**Me: *turns to Sesshomaru so fast I'm just a blur* Hand them over!**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru says no.**

**Me: No? You don't get to say no. *lunges at Sesshy and rips off his hoari***

**Sesshomaru: Woman! Desist immediately! *tries to scramble away***

**Cast: *watches everything with interest***

**Inuyasha: OH KAMI! MY EYES! *dies***

**Sango: *pokes the late Inuyasha with her Hirakostu * Well I guess I'll do the intro. Please enjoy this newest chapter! ~**

* * *

Sesshomaru glared at his future mate as she started to shake with mirth. "This Sesshomaru does not find this situation humorous." Sesshomaru tried to pull the ribbons out of his hair but he wasn't really having much luck.

Kagome giggled to herself and moved to sit behind Sesshomaru. "Here let me help." Kagome had to hand it to her mother; she definitely knew how to make an impression.

_Flashback_

_Kagome screamed when her door slammed open. In her doorway was Sesshomaru boiling mad and covered in pink ribbons. Kagome laughed so hard that she was crying and rolling on the floor._

"_Your mother is lucky that this Sesshomaru promised not to kill anyone." He growled as menacingly as he could with pink ribbons in his hair._

"_What happened?" Kagome managed to utter in between laughter._

"_I was examining your 'refrigerator' I believe it was called. She came up behind me and started grabbing my hair. I thought she just liked hair like you do. You told me not to hurt anyone so I didn't move when she did this to me." Sesshomaru growled in annoyance as he pointed to his head for emphasis._

_Kagome laughed some more as Sesshomaru looked on in distaste._

_End Flashback_

"Well to be fair Sesshy you do have very pretty hair. I'm sure my mother just couldn't resist.'' Kagome smiled to herself and carefully started to remove the ribbons from Sesshomaru's hair.

"This Sesshomaru's hair is not 'pretty' as you say." Sesshomaru growled when Kagome chuckled at him. He turned his head sharply to glare at her but was thwarted when she pulled on his hair.

"Don't move you big puppy!" She smiled to herself and continued to pull the ribbons out.

"This Sesshomaru is not a mere pup. Do not assume that this Sesshomaru will be so tolerant of your tongue." He all but growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and started to braid Sesshomaru's hair. "Well then I guess you don't need pocky then." She grinned to herself when she felt him stiffen slightly. "I mean that's fine with me. I could always go to a movie with Houjo." She giggled inside when he quickly turned to glare at her.

"You are this Sesshomaru's intended; you will not go anywhere with another man alone." He grabbed Kagome by her wrist and saw that she was about to argue with him.

"You don't get to decide things for me. If I want to go out then I will. You may be a lord but you are not-!" Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru's lips descending on hers. Kagome's eyes widened slightly before they slowly closed and she began to lose herself in the kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome close to his chest as he pulled back from the kiss. He looked down at the priestess in his arms and smirked when he saw her dazed expression. "This Sesshomaru will not let you go anywhere alone with another man." He leaned down a captured her lips again.

Kagome's mind was blank. She knew Sesshomaru was talking to her but it was hard to figure out what he was saying; her brain was just too fuzzy. Before her mind could clear Sesshomaru had started to kiss her again which once again turned her brain to mush. She pushed herself away from Sesshomaru and tried to gather her thoughts together. "Okay, what just happened? Cause at the moment I'm having trouble focusing." She looked at Sesshomaru who was smug with masculine pride.

"This Sesshomaru is waiting for you to go procure pocky." He smirked slightly when Kagome shook her head furiously and blushed.

Kagome furrowed her brow at Sesshomaru as his words finally sink in. "Oh! The pocky! I completely forgot. Okay we'll get going but first you need to leave the swords here and change your outfit." She nodded to herself and stood up; walking to her closet.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her while she was talking to him and nearly growled outright when Kagome said to leave his swords. Sesshomaru clutched his swords to his side; not entirely comfortable with leaving them behind…scratch that he wasn't comfortable at all. He growled loudly when Kagome returned with clothes for him to wear.

"Oh Sesshomaru will you stop being such a baby." Kagome dropped the clothes in Sesshomaru's lap and headed for the door.

Sesshomaru growled after her.

* * *

_One very stressful hour later_

Kagome stomped down the shrine steps with an ambivalent demon lord behind her.

"This Sesshomaru fails to see why you're upset." He twitched slightly in his new clothes. He didn't understand why they were so tight.

"You don't-! You melted my dress!" Kagome turned sharply and glared at the handsome demon.

"It was inappropriate."

"You could've just asked me to change. You didn't have to melt it off my body!" Kagome turned and started to storm away.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome closely and quickly pulled her into his arms as a large object sped by them in close proximity.

Kagome was pulled from her grumbling when she realized she wasn't on the ground anymore. "What the?" She turned her head to look at Sesshomaru who was glaring menacingly at a car that was parallel parking next to them.

"What is this strange object?" Sesshomaru inched closer to it keeping Kagome in his arms while doing so.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled slightly. "It's called a car." Kagome forced her way out of Sesshomaru's arms and moved over to the car.

Sesshomaru's hands twitched slightly when Kagome moved away but he quickly composed himself and made his way cautiously over to her.

Kagome smiled softly as Sesshomaru made his way over to her. When Sesshomaru was a foot away from the car the alarm activated causing Sesshomaru to bring forth his poison and melt the front of the car before Kagome could so much as blink.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and leapt away from the screeching object. He watched as his poison began to eat away at the metal of the car as Kagome called it.

"Oh Kami! Sesshomaru!" Kagome watched in horror as the car slowly disintegrated before their eyes. Kagome frantically looked around her and when she noticed that no one was paying attention she quickly started to drag Sesshomaru away from the scene. But of course she wasn't having much luck. The demon lord seemed quite content with watching the car melt into a pile of shiny goo.

Sesshomaru smirked in satisfaction as the object melted away. He was vaguely aware of someone tugging on his arm but he was too mesmerized by his handiwork. That is until a loud screech almost made his ears fall off.

"Woman! What is the meaning of-?"

"We have to get out of here now!" Kagome cringed as she heard the sirens approaching. "Please Sesshomaru we need to leave!" When it looked like he was going to argue she used the puppy dog look and made her bottom lip quiver. "I thought we were going to buy pocky…" said Kagome in her most hurt voice.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's quivering lip in horror. He knew that look, it was the same look Rin got whenever she wanted something…He hated that look. It mocked him and made him feel like the biggest jerk in the world. _'Kami do all women known how to use that look to their advantage?'_

'**Why is mate sad? What did you do to mate?'**

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at his beast's stupidity. He focused his attention on Kagome once more and merely nodded his head at her before starting to walk away.

Kagome nearly wept in relief when Sesshomaru started to move. Everything looked like it would be okay until…

"Hey Kagome!"

Growl.

"…Crap."

* * *

**Thankies for reading and I am really sorry that it took so long.~**


	18. Don't do it

**Disclaimer: So I don't get to own any of the fun characters from Inuyasha. I asked but I was denied…so sad.**

**I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of Binding Hearts; I just can't seem to decide where I want this to go. I am horribly stuck, if anyone would like to take over the story please be my guest but I can't write this anymore. I am very sorry and would like to thank everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Maybe later on down the line I will pick up this story again but for the foreseeable future this story is ABANDONED. Thank you.**

**Rayne~**

* * *

Kagome pasted a smile on her face and turned to greet Houjo. "Hello Houjo-kun. How have you been?" She tried to keep the smile on her face as she felt Sesshomaru's demonic aura grow in strength.

"I should be asking you that. You were always getting sick back in school." Houjo smiled in what Kagome assumed was to be a flirtatious manner but really it just looked like he was in pain.

"Well I can assure you I am doing much better now." Kagome fidgeted nervously as Sesshomaru appeared to be getting angrier by the second.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me on Saturday." He didn't even seem to notice Sesshomaru standing right behind Kagome. He also didn't really pay any mind to her nervousness.

"Oh you know I would love to Houjo but I am going out of town on Friday with my…fiancée!" Kagome mentally slapped herself as she felt Sesshomaru and Houjo's anger spike.

"Oh you have a fiancée? What's his name and how come he isn't here with you right now?" Houjo smirked smugly as Kagome flushed and began to fidget even more, still ignoring the Daiyoukai standing behind her.

"Well, he is with me." She reached behind her and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand pulling him closer so his arms wrapped around her.

Sesshomaru smirked with masculine pride and held Kagome tightly.

"Him? He's your fiancé?" Houjo pointed at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

Kagome nodded blushing slightly. "Houjo this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Houjo, we went to school together."

"…It's very nice to meet you!" Spat Houjo glaring at Sesshomaru who began to nuzzle Kagome's neck.

Sesshomaru merely nodded and turned his attention back to Kagome who was blushing furiously now. "Koi shouldn't we be going now? Your mother is expecting us back for dinner." Sesshomaru placed a small kiss on the side of her neck and pressed her tightly against his chest, smirking with masculine pride as Houjo seethed.

"Oh yeah you're right. Bye Houjo it was nice to see you." Kagome smiled and began to follow Sesshomaru trying not to laugh at what just happened. When they were around the corner Kagome finally gave in and started laughing so hard that Sesshomaru had to support her so she wouldn't fall.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome could breathe again before setting her on her own feet. "What is a fiancee?"

* * *

_Western Lands_

Sango and Miroku stared at the scene before them in disbelief; there was simply no logical way to explain what was happening. Kouga had finally woken up and now he was acting like he was a woman and was flirting with every male guard that passed him. They both blanched when Kouga approached Miroku and started to flirt with him and rubbing his hand up his chest. Sango tried not to laugh at the look of horror and revulsion on Miroku's face but she was struggling as it was a hilarious sight to behold.

"So what do you say we get out of here and go somewhere a little more private?" Kouga winked at Miroku who managed to smile slightly albeit uncomfortably as Kouga continued to flirt with him. It took his entire monk training not to vomit, his training and the promise of a long and painful death by Sesshomaru also helped him keep his lunch down.

"As appealing as that sounds I am going to have to decline for I am due to take this lovely-" He pulled Sango close to him. "woman for a walk in Sesshomaru's miraculous gardens. I am so sorry." He carefully extricated himself from Kouga's hold and vanished as quickly as he could dragging an astonished and breathless Sango behind him.

Kouga sighed in disappointment as he watched the gorgeous monk disappear and adjusted his flowery kimono. "Oh well, I wonder where all of Sesshomaru's guards went? They were here just a second ago."

All of the guards had fled when he was flirting with Miroku and were now hiding in various places throughout the castle. They were only spotted when they occasionally looked around fearfully for Kouga and his wandering hands.

* * *

_With Inuyasha and Kikyo_

Inuyasha sped through the forest near Kaede's village, making his way to the bone eater's well with Kikyo in his arms. He held the dead miko to his chest and growled possessively against her throat, trying to ignore the scent of his brother that permeated the air all around him.

"Inuyasha? Love what's the matter?" Kikyo wrapped her arms more firmly around Inuyasha as he ran and almost screamed when he came to a bone jarring halt by the bone eater's well that lead to Kagome's time period.

"My bastard brother's been through here. He probably went with Kagome to her time….that bitch...she is probably giving him my ramen." Inuyasha scowled and kicked the well before throwing himself down to sit against it and proceeding to pout.

Kikyo fought the urge to purify her half-demon lover and walked over to a tree and sat down at the base of it. "What does it matter Inuyasha? Aren't I enough for you? I thought you didn't want my worthless copy, you have me." She ground out, watching Inuyasha as his ears flattened against his skull and he looked sheepishly at her.

"Kikyo you know that Kagome is nothing compared to you but I still need her. She still has some of the jewel shards and I need to get them back. I am going to go to her time to get them and then I will come back and destroy the well." Inuyasha explained gently while his mate glared at him.

"I do not believe you Inuyasha; I do not think that you will destroy the well. You still want the worthless little copy and you always will. I never will be enough for you, will I?" Kikyo didn't raise her voice for there was no need to; the cold emotionless voice was enough to make Inuyasha feel like a horrible person, it was almost as bad as Kagome's tears.

* * *

_Kagome and Sesshomaru_

Kagome stomped up to her room determined to ignore the demon lord, who was in her kitchen with her mother gracefully chowing down on the pocky that she just bought. She slammed her door and threw herself down on her bed and sighed tiredly. She wanted to take a nap but resigned herself to packing her bag so that they could go back to Edo. Kagome stood up and searched for things to pack for Rin and Shippo, finally deciding on crayons with coloring books and some small toys as well as a doll for Rin. She went to her closet to grab some clothes and her mind flashed back to her conversation with Sesshomaru after Hojo stormed away.

_Flashback_

"_What is a fiancee?" Sesshomaru asked while Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably._

"_Um...well, a fiancee is what I am to you." Kagome answer shyly._

"_A way to avoid a terrible mating?" _

"…_No. Is that all I am to you?" Kagome tried to keep the hurt out of her voice as said this._

"_Well you did help me avoid a mating and you are not just a stupid human." _

"_That's it?" Kagome asked sadly._

"_Hn." _

"_I see." She sighed. "Let's go and get the pocky." She turned away from Sesshomaru and started to walk down the street._

_End Flashback_

Kagome scowled and began furiously packing her bag in an attempt to quickly leave so that she could get some distance from Sesshomaru; luckily his castle was very spacious so she didn't really see him that often unless she sought him out.

"What is wrong Ka-go-me?"

Kagome screamed and fell forward, managing to get tangled in the clothes that she was attempting to pack. She turned her head to see Sesshomaru, who was standing above her looking at her with indifference and apparently couldn't tell that he had chocolate on his face. She glared at Sesshomaru and threw a rag at him, which he easily caught.

"Why are you throwing things at my face miko?" Sesshomaru watched as Kagome attempted to free herself from the pile of clothing with veiled amusement.

"None of your damn business!" Kagome growled, finally managing to free herself from the pile of clothing. She rose to her feet and turned away from Sesshomaru, opting to instead ignore him. Which, of course irritated the demon Lord, who growled and forcibly turned her to face him again.

"Do not ignore this Sesshomaru miko!" He snarled gripping her arm tightly and pulling her closer to his chest as red began to bleed into his eyes.

"What the hell do you care?! I don't need to explain anything to you, now let go of me!" Kagome glared at the Inu in front of her, noticing his red eyes but disregarding it at the moment.

'**Mate is angry.'**

'_Well aren't you a smart one? This Sesshomaru knows that the miko is angry but I will not stand for such insolence.'_

'**You angered mate! This is your fault!' **

'_Don't make me lock you away!'_

'**No, this time it is your turn!'**

Sesshomaru could only observe from the sidelines as his beast forced him towards the back of his mind, taking control of his body.

"**Mate." **

Kagome froze when she hear the guttural voice and looked closely at Sesshomaru's face, noticing that his markings were jagged and his eyes were still red instead of fading back to their beautiful amber. Poor Kagome did the only thing she could. She fainted, leaving a protective and confused demon standing in the middle of her pink room.

* * *

**So that's all I am able to write for this story at the moment. Hopefully I will be able to come back to it eventually but at this present time, please consider this story over. Thank you to everyone who read and followed this story. I really appreciate it, and if I do end up coming back to this story I hope that all of you will still be interested. Thank you with all my heart.**

**Rayne~**


End file.
